Path of the Fallen
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: This is a what if scenario based on the idea that Ahsoka was still in contact with Anakin and that she was helped by him to continue outside the Order… it will play out this scenario and show one possibility, other than death, for dear Ahsoka Tano. Rated M just in case may change. Thanks to Serpentbane007 my reviewee. Disclaimer will be in the story. Enjoy! Reviews Welcome.
1. Prologue

_**Path of the Fallen**_

Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi High Council Members, Jedi Knights, Jedi Padawans, to be added

Pairings: Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala, Riyo/Ahsoka, and others unknown at this time

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I wish that I did but I don't. Please don't sue me Disney. Otherwise enjoy!

Summary:

This is a what if scenario based on the idea that Ahsoka was still in contact with Anakin and that she was helped by him to continue outside the Order… it will play out this scenario and show one possibility, other than death, for dear Ahsoka Tano. Rated M just in case may change. Thanks to Serpentbane007 my coauthor/beta.

 _Path of the Fallen:_

 _Prologue_

Mortis, unknown space 20 BBY plus six months

 _This place is strange… dark and light intermixed and seeming as one, the Force hums and seeps through everything, how this is possible is beyond my comprehension… but that vision…_ thinking back on the vision she had experienced Ahsoka finds sleep eluding her, _such darkness and deceit… yet I could feel the fear in that version of me, her fear of what_ I _may become… Is it possible? Could it be true that staying by Master Skywalker's side could mean my end?_

 _No there is no way that could be true! Master Skywalker cares for me more deeply than you know and he'd never hurt me, intentionally or unintentionally… this place is getting to you Ahsoka, meditate and you might find an answer._ Realising she would not sleep she slowly sits down crossing her legs and resting her arms on her knees. Careful to keep her mind clear Ahsoka allows herself to slip into the field of the Living Force like the Jedi Masters at the temple had taught her. The Force flows over Ahsoka in waves, its current draws her in pulling her away from where she is now. As the caves fade from existence the strong Force sensitivity of the planet crashes like a wave on Ahsoka's corporeal form. Her vision of the older Ahsoka plays in the background before it fades and in place of the caves comes a dishevelled room.

In the room Ahsoka can see pieces scattered about, some appear to be machine parts and little mechanical trinkets, while others are broken metal and raw ores. The crates and tables are disorganised and shadows play in the corner of Ahsoka's sight. Hoping to catch whatever was behind her unaware Ahsoka reaches for her lightsaber shoto and turns. _There's no lightsaber!_ Ahsoka's mind thinks as she comes face to face with one of the most haunting things she'd ever seen.

Standing before her in a similar, but darker, outfit is a Togruta, her skin is a pale weak orange and the markings along her face are a dirtied white. More unsettling is the black veins popping out along her entire body seeming to spread like some kind of corruption through her. Her Montrals and Lekku also have the black veins webbing a pattern, and the strips of deep blue are an even stronger dark, to the point where they might as well be black. But what terrifies Ahsoka the most is that she knows that face and those eyes, for they are her own.

Deep yellow eyes tinged red at their edges which are pointed and broken like shattered glass stare into Ahsoka's soul seeming to wish to control her, trying to overpower her will and connection to the light side of the Force. The attack is so raw and dark that Ahsoka begins to go short of breath, her hands clutch at her chest where her heat was. The organ was growing slow and cold, like a frozen hand was clasping at it and squeezing trying hard to make it burst. Ahsoka's breath becomes fainter and the pain building in her wells to the point where she's about to scream…

"Leave her alone, if she dies we die," says a voice Ahsoka recognises as her own, but this voice does not come from the cold dark Mirror before her with its hand outstretched, instead it comes from behind Ahsoka, her Montrals and Lekku allowing her to piece together that the voice comes from the tables she was at only seconds ago.

The force around Ahsoka's heart drops and her body slowly begins to return to its normal temperature as the Mirror steps away with a growl of disapproval before completely disappearing in the shadows. Ahsoka shivers as a cold feeling runs down her spine before she turns to see another Mirror, this one clothed in the garb of a pilot or mechanic. Baggy trousers hang off the Mirror's waist ending just after her knees, with at least seven viewable pockets, and instead of a shirt a tight, very revealing, maroon tube top covers the Mirror to keep her decent, a pair of gloves are worn on both hands but one of the gloves is long and covers most of the Mirror's left arm. This Mirror wears the same face as Ahsoka herself, but it is stained and marred by oil spots, grease, and what appear to be a couple welding scars. Slowly putting down the Hydrospanner she'd been using this Mirror looks up and plucks the goggles off her eyes growling in discomfort when they smack painfully into her forehead, rubbing the sore spot she grimaces at Ahsoka.

"It's about time you finally showed up! Do you know how hard it is to try and fix a Hyperdrive when you have to deal with people like _her_ running around?" the Mechanic Mirror hisses as she jerks a thumb behind Ahsoka and the girl turns to see the dark creature of herself standing there with her mouth wide open and aimed at Ahsoka's neck, never before had Ahsoka realised just how pointy her teeth really were. Ahsoka backs away and slams into the table grunting as her wrist hurts. "And don't even get me started on the others!"

This brings Ahsoka's attention away from the now crazy smiling Dark Mirror who was laughing and skipping about with her crazed eyes. Ahsoka stares at the Mechanic Mirror and suddenly remembers the last thing she'd said.

"What do you mean others?"

"Them of course!" Mechanic Mirror grunts as she jerks her thumb at the shadows and other versions of Ahsoka step out. Ahsoka can only see a couple of the Mirrors, one looks like a version of Ahsoka tied to the light side of the Force, conservative clothing and Jedi robes hang off her form. The second looks like some kind of sexy Mirror, dressed in civilian clothes that were tight and reminiscent of some of the Coruscant teenagers she'd seen when out of the Temple. What was truly terrifying about the pair though was the way they walked, while the Jedi Mirror held herself in a way that projected humility and honour the Sexy Mirror walked with a swagger in her hips that made it hard for every version of Ahsoka in the room to concentrate for a couple of seconds.

"Where am I?" Ahsoka asks quietly.

"You're _in_ the Living Force," answers the Jedi Mirror. Ahsoka turns and stares at the reserved Jedi like she was insane instead of the Dark Mirror currently trying to put the moves Sexy Mirror who was ogling Mechanic Mirror.

"How can I be _in_ the Living Force? That isn't possible is it?" Ahsoka questions, her answer comes in the suave confident Sexy Mirror who struts up and lays a hand lightly on Ahsoka's arm.

"Dear you still don't get it do you? Someone find the smarty pants reflection!" Sexy Mirror shouts as she gives Ahsoka a sly smile and steps away. Before Ahsoka has a chance to ask another question she is suddenly bumped into by someone moving at high speed behind her. Ahsoka turns and is confronted by yet another Mirror of herself.

This one is clean and pristine, glasses hang slightly lowered off her nose and her face is buried in a flimsibook, or at least that's what she would look like if she weren't currently on the ground with her skirt spread out around her and her legs apart, the flimsibook forgotten and crumpled on the ground with her glasses jostled. Leaning down Ahsoka helps the Mirror up, who then takes a minute to unruffle her lengthy skirt and smooth out any wrinkles in her baggy sweatshirt.

"And you might be?" Ahsoka starts hoping that she was finally talking to someone who'd give her a straight answer.

"Oh! So sorry I'm late. I'm Library Mirror, the sum of all the knowledge you've ever gained throughout your entire life!" Library Mirror shouts with glee, a large soulful smile on her lips as she practically bounces up and down.

"Alright, could you tell me what's happening here?"

"Oh!... right, right, right. Well…" Library Mirror starts before making an ah-ha sound and picking up her flimsibook and flipping through it. "Here we are!"

Stabbing a finger onto the page Library Mirror begins to read word for word.

"So… 'A deep unguided meditation in an area highly focused in Force energy can allow a Force user to draw upon the Force in such a way as to give limited corporeal form to different sides, emotions, and versions of themselves. This state is known as… known as... " Library Mirror flips the page, her finger flowing all the way back up to the top right hand corner. "... known as Inner Meditation, while few Jedi have recorded being able to find a place to perform this advanced technique those who have managed often find that repeating the process can help them to better understand themselves and to solve possible inner turmoils stemming from different events which occurred in the real world.' How's that for an explanation?" Looking quite proud of herself Library Mirror takes Ahsoka's stunned silence as understanding and goes back to reading.

"So… I'm in my own head?" Ahsoka finally manages, though still sounding confused and weirded out at the same time.

"Duh…" hisses the Dark Mirror. "I mean where else would a version of yourself so messed up be capable of being on full display in her truly rotten terribly awful self?"

"I don't like you."

"Why thank you lovely, I bet you say that to all the girls and boys though… Now tell me who else you've said that too so I can tear them limb from limb!" Shouts the Dark Mirror. Ahsoka raises an eyebrow at the Dark Mirror and decides since the other Reflections ignored it so can she.

"So I'm here because this place is a conduit of the Force?"

"Exactly," answers Jedi Mirror.

"Ding-dong! The sexy little thing is more than looks after all," states Sexy Mirror.

"Welded that one together perfectly, couldn't have done it any better myself," Mechanic Mirror replies.

"Precisely," mumbles Library Mirror as she continues her walk in circles.

"Sadly you are right…" groans Dark Mirror.

"Okay… so then _why_ am I here?" Ahsoka questions, thinking that if she goes through it step by step she can keep getting straight answers.

"Because the Force wills it," says Jedi Mirror.

"Cause you're a sexy firecracker," Sexy Mirror interjects.

"Because you need to cope with the vision you've had," mumbles Library Mirror.

"Because I need help fixing this Hyperdrive," answers Mechanic Mirror.

"So I can make sure you're all mine and no one will ever have you again," Dark Mirror says without hesitation.

"What did you say Library Mirror?" Ahsoka questions, and the addressed Mirror halts mid step staring ing with surprised in her big blue eyes.

"What… d-d-did I s-s-say?"

"Well yeah, I obviously can't trust what Dark Mirror is saying because I can't tell what she's really after, Sexy Mirror literally wants me to strip for her I'm guessing, Jedi Mirror is too vague, and Mechanic Mirror is out of her depth when it comes to these styles of discussion… so that just leaves you of all those present and accounted for."

"W-well… n-no o-one r-r-really listens to me u-usually…"

"You're fine, I won't think any less of you, but I'd be lying if I didn't say that your mumble made the most sense, so please continue."

"O-o-okay… w-well… Y-you had a v-vision a-about staying An-anakin's a-apprentice… I-in that vision… w-well, an o-older y-you sa-said to not be Anakin's apprentice… and that you'd might not see your future if you did. Obviously this has shaken you and you need to better understand what it means," finishes Library Mirror simply, finally having lost her stutter.

"Alright, looks like I have something to meditate on, so everyone be quiet," Ahsoka commands as she takes the position she had in the real world and begins to meditate, the sound of the Mirrors and Reflections fading to white noise.

Mortis, Unknown Space, 20 BBY plus five months and thirty days

As Ahsoka sat imprisoned by the Dark Mirror she could only watch through a jerry-rigged holo screen as the Dark Mirror took all of Ahsoka's pent of frustrations, hates, and angers and unleashed them upon her Master and Master Kenobi. Fear rose in Ahsoka's heart as the battle raged with neither Jedi seeming able to save her and break her free.

"Anakin… come on, you know that isn't me, snap that bitch Dark Mirror out of my body and back into my mind!" Ahsoka shouts. A hand rests on her shoulder, it's a Mirror she doesn't recognise, one that seems to project calm from her simple outfit to her light makeup and easy going demeanor.

"Its no use Ahsoka, Son's infection of you gave Dark Mirror a way to break free of your control, Anakin and Obi-Wan can't hear you from in here, I'm sorry to say but you're trapped in here with the rest of us. If it makes you feel any better you are _much_ better company," Says Calm Mirror.

"I… It's odd to be helpless like this…" Ahsoka groans as she collapses, surprisingly though the other Mirrors come over and place a hand on her shoulder.

"We know how you feel, we are all a part of you and normally we don't have enough Force energy to be more than voices in your head, but here with our semi-corporeal forms we understand what it must be like to be you," Calm Mirror continues

"This is going to end badly," Mechanic Mirror states as she watches Dark Mirror, in control of Ahsoka's body, hand the knife over. Then he reaches over and places a pair of fingers on Ahsoka's forehead and everything goes black, the Mirrors completely disappear and Ahsoka is left alone in the dark.

She doesn't know how long she is like this but then the feeling of the Force overtaking her begins. It crashes into her like a tidal wave and it is only through luck that Ahsoka manages to barely keep her footing on the invisible floor, yet as quickly as the wave hit it recedes and pulls on her legs. Ahsoka throws out her arms flailing to try and keep her balance, the next thing she knows she falling.

She hits the ground hard as the Force pulls at her like a strong current, climbing up her legs to get a better grip on her and pull her away faster. As she begins to feel cold Ahsoka is reminded of the Dark Mirror when it reached to her with the Force.

"No. NO. NO! I won't… I won't let her have me!" Ahsoka shouts and struggles more against the cold touch of the Force as it draws her deeper into the unyielding black. But her struggles only seem to make the process go faster and soon the Force is grabbing at her arms and pulling them to her sides, pulling her even faster than she could believe.

Then a single light flickers on, the feeling of the Force recedes and right before Ahsoka's eyes open back to the real world she catches a glimpse of Mechanic Mirror giving her a thumbs up. Hugging her is Anakin, and Ahsoka reciprocates not knowing why her master is hugging her so tightly. Still there is no time to consider or ask questions because soon Ahsoka has taken on the roll of her Mechanic Mirror, trying to fix up and rebuild the poor ship that had been brought down.

Before Ahsoka knew it they were waking up in the Jedi Shuttle with memories of a place that didn't seem to exist anymore and that had impossibly sent them back to almost the exact moment that they'd been sucked into the pyramidal world.

Ahsoka had tried to talk with Anakin and Obi-Wan about what happened but neither would open up to her, so Ahsoka turned to the only other people she knew that weren't Jedi… Senators.

Coruscant, Senator Amidala's Apartment, Inner Rim 20 BBY plus five months and fifteen days

Ahsoka's leave of absence from the frontline to meditate and understand both her death, her vision, and the odd Inner Meditation she had accidentally embarked upon while on Mortis had been approved. So now Ahsoka stands ready to knock on Senator Amidala's door without any idea what will transpire when she does. Taking a deep breath and schooling her fear Ahsoka knocks on the door and it opens to reveal Senators Chuchi, Amidala, and Organa all sitting and speaking with each other quite heatedly. The three turn to look at Ahsoka and both Riyo and Padmé are happy to see the young girl, Bail was not displeased at least.

"Padawan Tano, may I ask why we have the pleasure of your company?" Bail asks wonderment on his face. Ahsoka grips her left arm tightly enough to pale the knuckles on her right hand, that along with her lowered head makes for a very miserable seeming Ahsoka.

"I-its okay… I… I apologise for the interruption, I… I'll come back later," Ahsoka says as she turns to go though Riyo speaks up.

"No, please stay. This interruption may be unexpected but is not unwelcome, now is it my fellow Senators?" Riyo questions, and something in the only slightly older girl's voice convinces Ahsoka to stay. Bail stands and bows to the three women.

"I apologise but it is getting late and I ought to leave. I hope your discussion goes well Lady Tano, it would appear you are in need of some council," Bail says as he exits and the door shuts. As soon as it does Ahsoka runs forward embracing Padmé and crying.

"It was… it was so awful Padmé… The things I saw… The things I _did_... " Ahsoka cries and Riyo places a hand on the Togruta's shoulder. After allowing Ahsoka to cry for a couple of minutes Padmé gently sets her down on the couch.

"Riyo, if… if you would please keep Ahsoka company for a second I have a feeling this is not a conversation best had in the stiff clothes of a diplomat. Ahsoka, I'll be right back, I just need to change so that we'll all be more comfortable, alright?" Padmé asks.

Ahsoka doesn't trust herself to speak and simply nods to the closest woman she has to a mother. Riyo nods at Padmé's words and sits down on the couch beside the Jedi Padawan only for Ahsoka to close the distance and latch onto her. Riyo could tell quite quickly that Ahsoka needed this, and so was willing to indulge her friend in this time of need, but all of this worried Riyo greatly, _Ahsoka was one of the strongest women she knew next to Padmé, for her to shaken to her core like this… it would rightly terrify her whatever Ahsoka had gone through, and it must be traumatic_. Riyo carefully holds Ahsoka close, diligent to not press on Ahsoka's sensitive Lekku or Montrals as she rubs the only two year younger eighteen year old.

Riyo has no idea how long the pair has sat there, only that the sun is nearly set and Padmé is running out to hug Ahsoka tightly. Padmé had changed into a sleeping gown and helped free Riyo of Ahsoka's death grip on the twenty year old Pantoran's arm.

"What happened?" Riyo asked Padmé, who had trails of tears running along her face. Padmé rocked Ahsoka quietly in her sleep, the Togrutan having passed out under Riyo's tender care. "Senator, what happened to Ahsoka?"

"She died…" Padmé whispered as she held Ahsoka even tighter. Riyo was shocked to say the least… _Ahsoka dead? But… she was right here… how would that be possible? But Ahsoka DIED! If she was dead then how could she be here?_ Placing that on the backburner of her mind Riyo decides now is the time for confirmation, slowly Riyo reaches out to her friend, afraid that if she touched her she would disappear but when her hand finally made contact with Ahsoka's orange skin the Togruta didn't disappear and Padmé wasn't simply holding air. So Riyo let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and clutched at the already hugging pair.

This was not a night of words, but a night of comfort, somehow it was the job of two Republic Senators to keep a Jedi Padawan from losing her mind, and to comfort her and dealing with her death and resurrection. _Tonight is going to be a long night_ , Riyo thinks to herself as she helps Padmé hold Ahsoka close, _but worth it_.

 _End Prologue_

 _A/N:_

 _This will be posted every two weeks, Hopefully I will finish the next part before I run through all of this._

 _Quick Note: Mirrors/Reflections is what I'm going to call these alternate Ahsokas, each will represent a specific side of her like the dark side, light side, civilian, etc.. You'll be meeting more of these as we go on, I'm kinda borrowing and twisting this idea from another fanfic I read, and it's how I've always envisioned deep unguided meditations going for Force users, Credit to Arty B. Good and his fic Launch Date which I borrowed a few elements from!_

 _Hey all, hope you guys like another venture into Star Wars The Clone Wars with me, this will be a longer running one, no idea on how long it's going to last or exactly how it is going to end but the plan is that by the time you guys see this chapter it will fairly written up, maybe even complete. Anyways all other stories are hopefully continuing as I plan and with any luck you, the readers, are enjoying yourselves. Reviews welcome and thanks to Serpentbane007 for helping me out!_


	2. Act I: Chapter 1: Beginning of an End

_Act I:_

 _Walking Away_

 _Path of the Fallen:_

 _Chapter I:_

 _Beginning of an End_

Coruscant, Jedi Temple, 19 BBY plus three months

"Snips!" Anakin shouts as he runs down the steps of the Jedi Temple, the large pillars on either side of him. "SNIPS! Wait!"

Slowly Ahsoka turns to look at him, her head is downcast and she clutches tightly to her left arm with her right hand. Ahsoka is reminded of another time, only a year or so earlier when she was standing just like this in Senator Amidala's apartment… _how much she wished Riyo and Padmé were here right now…_ Avoiding Anakin's eyes Ahsoka continues to look at the ground.

"Ahsoka… I… Please come back with me, we'll face the Order together, no matter what it takes," Anakin states, his conviction of this is the one thing Ahsoka can find certainty… and maybe even a bit of _hope_ in that sentiment.

"Mast-... Anakin… I… I can't face the council… my anger… my fear… my regret… I can't face the council, even if they did accept that I had passed my Trials my own fears and hate would make it impossible for me to truly be a Jedi… let alone a Knight… I…" Ahsoka falters and looks down, rubbing her arm more than before. Anakin places a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"I understand wanting to walk away from the Order… Trust me Ahsoka I understand wanting to walk away… so what if I offered you a different path?" Anakin questions. This causes Ahsoka to look up at her mentor in interest. "Some of the Senators would be willing to have a former Jedi among their security staff… I think I could get you job and slip you a Kyber Crystal or two…" Anakin explains a contemplative look on his face. Ahsoka's mind begins to run rampant with thoughts at Anakin's words.

 _But that's… Illegal! He could expelled from the Order than you'd both be in this spot. But?_

 _We could get back in the game…_

 _But at the risk of taking Anakin out with disgrace?_

The voices grind to a halt and Ahsoka turns to look at Anakin directly, _here he was putting his reputation, his job, and his_ life _on the line for_ her _! No she had to accept… if he was willing to do this for her than how could she abandon him._ Taking a couple steps forward, her head still bowed, Ahsoka wraps her arms around him and hugs him.

"Alright… I'll take the job… but please, _please_ don't do something absolutely rash when I or Obi-Wan isn't there to help bail you out… Rex can't do it all by himself y'know," Ahsoka begs. A smile graces Anakin's face as he hugs her closely and tightly.

"You just don't do anything I wouldn't do Snips and we have a deal, alright?" Anakin questions. Ahsoka leans back to look him in the eyes as she brushes tears out of her own eyes.

"Deal Skyguy," Ahsoka whispers. Anakin lets her go and points her in the direction of the Senate Building.

"I'll make my call right away, but still head to the Senate Building in the meantime, I know you have friends there. It'd probably be nice to see some friendly faces after all this, I know there's one person in particular who would like to see you," Anakin states with a smile, but before Ahsoka can ask he nods her away towards the building. "Oh and one more thing Snips, keep this safe for me will ya?"

Ahsoka turns to see what he's talking about until a crystal no bigger than a section of her pointer finger lands in the middle of her palm, the blue glowing Kyber Crystal is warm to the touch and Ahsoka clasps onto it tightly.

"Of course Anakin."

Coruscant, Jedi Temple, High Council Chamber, 19 BBY plus three months

"Master Skywalker, with you Miss Tano is not?" Yoda questions watching as Anakin enters the High Council Chambers with what members were present being there and sitting, hoping to Knight the young Togruta.

"No… Ahsoka will not be returning to the Order… and now even if you pleaded with her I'd tell her to stay away," Anakin growls the last sentence. "Too many times the Council has done something that hasn't sat right with me, and now I'm going to speak before any of you try to stop or calm me."

"You have made a _grave_ mistake. She has trusted every single one of you her entire life, but at the slightest amount of evidence without consideration of an alibi and without consulting me about her whereabouts you tossed her out of the Jedi to face a Death Sentence at the hands of a military tribunal. In _fact_ I know that if it weren't for Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Riyo Chuchi Ahsoka's trial would have been long over by the time I brought the real culprit before the council and the tribunal."

"Clouded your emotions are Master Skywalker, rest after this you sh…" Yoda begins but a stomp of Anakin's foot like an angry child shushes the Jedi Grand Master as Anakin points a finger at him.

"NO! It is your emotions which are clouded and your judgement which had been impaired. Long have I stood by the Council in defense of their actions under the stress of wartime, but now I see Barriss Offee was not completely wrong. You abandoned one of your most staunch supporters to her death, and then have the gall to ask her to return as a Knight? She hates you, you believed she was a Fallen and now only through my actions is she not turning to be another Offee. You will not go near Ahsoka again, and the next time I hear of you trying to pass judgement on anyone without the proper evidence for a conviction or expulsion from the Order… then I will leave myself. I have lost my patience for your mismanagement of both Jedi and Clone Troopers. So heed my warning, I will only stay if things begin to change around here," Anakin hisses, turning on his heel he heads towards the door. "If anyone needs me they can find me on Ilum, I think it best if _someone_ attempts to heal the Kyber Crystals Barris wounded."

Yoda watches sadly as Anakin stalks out of the chamber leaving the High Council Members alone. A sigh escapes the Grand Master's lips as the door hisses shut. Looking about the room Yoda attempts to gage the reactions of his fellow Masters, and from what he can tell both with his eyes and through the Force there are some who agree with what has occurred, but a good deal more believed Anakin was having another one of his fits, the same he used to have when he felt he was being mistreated during his younger years. Yoda though had a duty to deliberate on this issue further, especially if the Council was not in unilateral agreement one way or another.

"Have more to say, some of you do. Please your minds speak, hear your words I wish to," Yoda states as he looks about the Council room, now full of hologrammed in Jedi for the Knighting Ceremony they were hoping to have occur.

"It is my opinion that while Anakin has acted rashly and without thought his sentiment, however terrifying, is not wrong. As Jedi we swore to uphold the Republic, and the government we now serve is nothing akin to the Republic we once served, especially with the amount of power Supreme Chancellor Palpatine now holds. I'd argue that we would be remiss if we did not consider Anakin's viewpoint from the logical point that he took, despite the amount of emotion in his argument. Ahsoka is in a great deal of danger as is Anakin, and for us to not see that or not believe that most of us were influenced in voting by that would leave me to tender my resignation from the Council," Obi-Wan finishes, the act draws the gasps of a couple of Council Members.

"You would resign over this… this… temper tantrum?" questions Master Rancisis grunts. "This is no different in my eyes then when young Skywalker was angry over having to repeat tests because he failed to see their meaning."

"No offense Master Rancisis, but you are forgetting, we have made a terrible decision," Plo Koon hisses through his mask as he looks at the other Council Members. "I brought young Soka to us in this very chamber, I was the one who helped to mold her as a Youngling, and never once did I sense a true danger of her turning. At her darkest point during her trials at the Altar of Mortis Ahsoka never truly gave into the darkness, I voted against removing her from the Order because of this, yet you all did not see my wisdom, believing me to be too attached. Well I tell you this now, Master Kenobi is not the only considering a resignation of his post on this Council. I have sensed Ahsoka, reached out to her through the Force bond we share and now she is closer to falling than we had ever feared. If you want to keep Ahsoka from falling to the darkness then we must give her space and not force her into a situation where she will have to choose between us or another."

"While I disagree about resigning my position, and disagree we made the worst decision I do feel that we have few true options, and one of them is most likely the best. I agree that if we attempt to force a solution upon Master Skywalker and Miss Tano we will only exacerbate the problem," Master Tiin answers.

"I feel that our best course of action would be to follow both Tano and Skywalker. If we can figure out exactly what they are doing then we can have a better idea of the situation we are in. I do not mean to aggravate Masters Plo, Obi-Wan, or Saesee, but this is what I feel is the best action to take," Master Ti states.

"I concur with Master Shaak Ti, we have few options and we are out of our depths with these two, it would be best simply to gain information, and not attempt a solution until we have gathered pertinent data," Master Billaba says.

"I think we should have them both restricted from leaving Coruscant," Master Rancisis commands. "I have no more patience for Skywalker's charades and ever since becoming his Padawan, Tano has followed his example too well for my liking."

"Master Rancisis, please banning their travel is going too far, keeping an eye on them is still far too much. Anakin has served us well as has Ahsoka, I think that any attempt to surveille them will make it worse," Obi-Wan grunts, disenfranchised by Master Rancisis' tone.

"You are too soft on the boy Master Kenobi, and frankly I find your continued defense of the pair appalling, if you do not cease your attachments to them how can we possibly continue to discuss this before you?"

"Now _you_ go too far Master Rancisis," Master Plo hisses as he stands from his seat. "I have sat on this council for a great period of time, and during that time never once has a High Council Member been asked to leave for merely defending their apprentice or former apprentice. If you choose to remove Master Obi-Wan then you shall have to remove me as well."

"Masters please, may we calm down?" Master Koth questions as he looks from one to the other. "Please let us not forget our manners over this. I do believe that tailing the pair, only for information, is a reasonable solution, but if we continue further down that line of thought we risk making things worse."

"Masters… if I may say one final thing?" Obi-Wan questions and nods answer him from around the chamber. "I do not mean to sound attached or incredulous, any of those things. I feel as though you are talking around the point though. You, all of you who stand against Anakin and Ahsoka, fear their power. I will not lie that you are right to be afraid, but remember that your fear is causing you to act in ways that make this problem worse as opposed to better. In the history of the Jedi few have resigned their posts on the High Council… and I must say both due to my partiality to this problem and to remind you of Anakin and Ahsoka's deeds… I will be resigning. I do this so that you will listen and not forget, the direction we have steered the Jedi in this war is wrong, and to do what you are discussing to anyone we had trusted or are still meant to trust is ridiculous. I will not sit by and watch this occur, that is why I am resigning. If any of you need me I'll be trying to keep Anakin from another outburst like his last."

Plo Koon and many others watch sadly as Obi-Wan steps out of the chambers much like his former student before him.

"I move that this issue be tabled until next session, hopefully cooler heads will prevail," Master Ki-Adi Mundi says.

"Seconded," Plo Koon answers without hesitation.

"Third," Saesee Tiin responds.

"Then settled the matter is, again shall we visit it in the future. Adjourned this meeting is," Yoda says. Though the others can feel none say anything as the chamber cools like the taint of the dark side, and none remark about the weariness behind Yoda's eyes. "Masters Plo and Saesee, stay a moment if you could?"

"Of course Master Yoda," answers the pair. Standing in the middle of the room the Iktotchi and Kel Dorian stay with Master Windu and Master Yoda who have yet to leave their seats.

"Yes Grand Masters?" Saesee asks.

"It is disturbing, the path Skywalker has chosen to walk, and dangerous for Ahsoka if it should turn out she is still in contact with her master," Mace says.

"Believe we do that tailing these two, unnecessary it is. Best it would be if simply spoke to them we did," Yoda continues.

"That is where you two come in. Master Plo, if you could speak to Ahsoka as her friend, figure out where she is emotionally and physically… well… it would ease the minds of the Council to know she is not imminently in danger. Master Saesee, speak with Obi-Wan and Anakin. The Council will not come to a consensus anytime soon, and if the pair of you can at least keep these two subjects from recklessness than there might be another possible solution."

"With all respect Master Windu… I cannot in good faith spy on Soka for you. I care for her and will speak with her simply to make sure she is alright, but I will not spy for you. If I feel that the Council's intervention is absolutely necessary, then you will hear from me, otherwise I think it best if you stay away from her," Plo Koon answers and walks out of the room. The doors hiss closed behind him and he turns to see Commander Wolffe awaiting him.

"Sir, the battalion is ready to move out for Cato Neimoidia on your orders," Wolffe tells his general.

"There has been a change of plans Commander, have Boost, Comet, Sinker, Tracer, and Dash stay here. Have Captain Bruiser take command I'll be needing the men and you here for a… separate mission," Plo Koon commands as he begins walking away, distracted as he tries to pull the Force bond he shares with Ahsoka.

"Of course sir, the men will be ready," Wolffe says as he turns and leaves, confused by his new orders but unwilling to comment, _Jedi General Plo has saved your life more times than you can count, if you can't trust him, who can you trust?_

Coruscant, Senate Building, Senator Amidala's Office, 19 BBY plus three months

Ahsoka waits just outside Senator Amidala's office, Anakin having gotten her an appointment with prestigious Naboo royalty. The doors finally open after what seems like forever and Ahsoka is admitted to the room by a Nabooian Guardsman.

"Ahsoka!" Padmé says happily as she walks over to the young former Jedi. "It's so good to see that you're alright. I can't believe that Senators Chuchi, Organa, and Mothma actually did it."

"Did what Padmé?" Ahsoka asks as she lets Padmé envelop her in a hug. Of course Ahsoka's words cause Padmé to lean back a bit to see her better.

"Did Anakin not tell you?" Padmé questions. _Did Anakin not tell me what? Did something happen? Is he keeping secrets from me as well?_

 _NO! Stop thinking like that, Anakin has always been there for you so relax and breathe_.

"What do you mean did Anakin not tell me?" Ahsoka asks quietly, trying to keep her emotions in check, something which had become much harder since everything that had happened.

"The only reason he got as much time as he did was because Senators Chuchi, Organa, and Mothma spearheaded your defense during the jury's deliberation on evidence and your guilt during the Trial. I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Senator Chuchi was quite the vehement defender in there, I have a feeling there's a bit more there than friendship… if you're willing to take a risk," Padmé explains, this of course leaves Ahsoka stuck in her thoughts.

 _Riyo led the charge in defending me? And she got Organa and Mothma to join her too? She defended me that whole time?_ Ahsoka seemed to come to realisation she had somewhere far more important to be then in Padmé's office.

"I'm sorry Senator, thank you so much for what you have done for me, but I need to… well…" Ahsoka is trying, and failing, to come up with a logical excuse.

"You know that I would have transferred you over to her no matter what right? Go see your friend Ahsoka, she'd be glad you came," Padmé says with a smile on her face. The doors woosh open as Ahsoka charges out and after the Pantoran Senator, thankfully Ahsoka remembered where the other woman's office is.

Coruscant, 501stBarracks Clone Legion Barracks, 19 BBY plus three months

Rex was waiting quite patiently for the other COs from the different legions to arrive, and waiting was most definitely not the Captain's best trait. Fives smiles as he watches Rex pace the room for probably the hundredth time in the past hour and half.

"Come on Rex, calm down; it's not like we're all meeting together to start a Clone revolt, we're just meeting up to compare notes and figure out what's happening with Commander Tano," Fives says as he stares at the blonde's head.

Right at that moment Wolffe, Cody, and Jesse walk into room. They all take sidelong glances at each other before sitting down around the table in the conference room Rex had reserved for them.

"Alright… guess we should start off…" Cody says quietly, uncertain on where this path would lead the COs of three of the most influential legions of the Clone Army.

"General Skywalker has requested… Anakin asked me to watch over Ahsoka…" Rex starts off. "He also asked me to put Fives on watch for Senator Amidala and Jesse for Senator Chuchi. He told us that the Commander, well the Commander resigned from the Order and she'd be going to work for Senator Chuchi as a bodyguard. He's worried though, I'm going to pull Kix, Appo, and Dogma now that he's been released. I'll have Dogma stand watch here at the barracks while Kix and Jesse take after watching Senator Chuchi. Fives you'd have to take care of Senator Amidala by yourself and Appo would take over my command while I watched after the Commander."

"You're not the only one with odd orders. General Plo asked me to pull out some hand picked men for a special assignment, but I have no idea what kind of mission he's talking about," Wolffe says next.

"General Kenobi told me that he resigned his seat on the council, he had me pull Crys, Boil, and Trapper to serve as an attache unit for you Rex," Cody states. The Clones were getting worried by this point. The names of the troopers being pulled were enough to raise their suspicions, and the fact that a lot of them are going to Rex was never a good sign.

"Have Crys join up with Jesse and Kix, send Boil and Trapper with Fives… this isn't looking too good guys, the last time I saw the generals this uppity was Point Rain and Umbara… those didn't turn out well for anyone…" Rex practically hisses the last sentiment.

"I think it needs to be said… We follow our orders and if need be…" Fives begins.

"We stand with our Generals," Wolffe finishes. The group of Clones nods, knowing that if push came to shove this meeting could be counted as treason. "We're agreed then."

"We're agreed," the others echo solemnly. _This is a dark path indeed…_

Coruscant, Republic Naval Yards, 19 BBY plus three months

Anakin growls as he stalks towards a Republic Escort-class Frigate currently on a landing pad off to the side of the main Venator-class Destroyer docks.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. Running up to the dark robed Jedi. "Anakin… please slow down I just want to talk."

"Talk… where were you when Ahsoka needed _you_ Obi-Wan? I was the only one I heard defending her in there, the only one who seemed to care about what happened to her," Anakin grunts at his former master, anger building in his being. Obi-Wan places a hand lightly on Anakin's shoulder and carefully turns the other man around to see him.

"Anakin… I… I resigned my position on the Council. I defended both you and Ahsoka after _you_ left. I tried to reason with the Council but I'm uncertain that they are willing to listen to me. Anakin I fear what they might do if they truly believe that either you or Ahsoka will fall. I… I hate to watch this, the Council should never have thrown Ahsoka out to fend for herself, and they most certainly should not have had the audacity to ask her back as a Jedi Knight. Anakin I'm here to help you, and you need to understand I resigned my position to show to you that I'm on both you and Ahsoka's side. Please, tell me why you're going to Ilum," Obi-Wan is pleading by the end as he searches Anakin's face desperately. A sigh escapes Anakin's lips and he bows his head.

"I need to get a new Kyber Crystal…" Anakin voices, his volume no louder than a whisper. "I… I gave Ahsoka my saber crystal…"

"You did _what_?" Obi-Wan whisper shouts at the younger Jedi. Anakin visibly grimaces as Obi-Wan struggles to reign in his emotions as he deals with this new development. "Anakin… I once told you that your lightsaber was your life, and your telling me that you gave the heart of your life to Ahsoka?"

"I… I needed to do something to prove to her that she still mattered. I wasn't lying when I said I could feel her drifting away in the Force… I could feel the light leaving her. She barely trusted me when I offered to get her a job, I _needed_ her to trust me if I was going to live with myself again."

"Anakin, you did everything you could, and if I could've helped you, you know I would have. You didn't need to prove to Ahsoka that you trusted her. I know that girl as well as you do and trust me when I say she would have trusted you with or without your Kyber Crystal," Obi-Wan responds. Squeezing Anakin's shoulder tightly Obi-Wan pushes him towards the frigate. "Now, regardless, what is done is done. So please why don't we go get you a new Kyber Crystal."

"Thank you Obi-Wan… thank you for everything."

"You are my brother Anakin, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or Ahsoka. So how about we go get you a new Kyber Crystal… if the Force wills it."

The pair walks quietly to the ship and slowly boards it, as they do though Anakin stops at takes a look back staring at the Senate Building as he reaches out to Ahsoka in the Force. _Soon Ahsoka, soon we will somehow make it right..._

 _End Chapter I_

 _A/N:_

 _Hey continuing this and my stories see you with the next installment hopefully already written. Alright so for those of you who haven't noticed yet this is going to be AU, I'm only going to go slight AU and so there will be a difference in who survives and who dies, but it will ultimately still be tragedy, so this is not a everything goes right kind of story and will stay dark for a majority of it. Thanks for reading! Thanks to Arty B. Good and Serpentbane007!_


	3. Act I: Chapter 2: A Heart Beat

_**Path of the Fallen**_

Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi High Council Members, Jedi Knights, Jedi Padawans, to be added

Pairings: Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala, others unknown at this time

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I wish that I did but I don't. Please don't sue me Disney. Otherwise enjoy!

Summary:

This is a what if scenario based on the idea that Ahsoka was still in contact with Anakin and that she was helped by him to continue outside the Order… it will play out this scenario and show one possibility, other than death, for dear Ahsoka Tano. Rated M just in case may change. Thanks to Serpentbane007 my coauthor/beta.

* * *

 **A/N: To those wondering about the continuation of this, or any other, of my stories you should know that they will continue. I plan on finishing them and am hoping to get back to work on some of the ones that seem abandoned. Now to that end I was having computer issues that will be solved here shortly at which time working around school I'll probably be able to post more regularly.**

 **Thanks for reading and not giving up hope yet. -Six**

* * *

 _Path of the Fallen_

 _Chapter II:_

 _A Heart Beat_

Coruscant, Senate Building, Senator Chuchi's Office, 19 BBY plus two months and 29 days

Ahsoka could barely press the button that would alert the Senator to her arrival. As her finger depresses the button an Aide steps out and bows to her.

"Please come with me, the Senator is in a meeting and we can't bother her so if you could just wait here hopefully she will be done soon," the aide says before disappearing behind yet another door. Nodding after the gone aide absentmindedly Ahsoka sits cross legged on the couch and attempts to meditate, to try and get some idea of her emotions.

 _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out_. The mantra continues in Ahsoka's mind as the world around her falls away and the murmurs of the Senate Building's many occupants run rampant through her mind til even these fall away and only two voices remain. Ahsoka can hear Riyo and Padmé as they speak in their respective offices, then those voices leave her and quiet surrounds.

The silence is shattered by the sound of clanging Hydrospanner and Ahsoka focuses on it. Quickly out the darkness shadows and light begin to form and eventually a room comes into existence around Ahsoka. The clanging becomes louder and before she knows it Ahsoka is standing before the same table she had a year ago on Mortis. Beating a Hydrospanner quite angrily on the table is the Mechanic Mirror, but now Ahsoka can see her even clearer. The Montrals and Lekku of the Mirror are smudged and stained by grease much worse than before and smoke and dust is caked around the goggles and face markings on the Mirror. Scars from smelting and welding are even more prevalent, on top of that the Mirror is exhausted. She raises her eyes and Ahsoka can see the bags around, as well as the bloodshot look through the normally pale blue irises. In honesty Ahsoka can't help but feel that the once vibrant mechanic appears to be a haggard version of what she had been a year ago.

"You look like shit sorry to say," Ahsoka says as the Mechanic Mirror looks up at her pulls the goggles back.

"Like you look any better deary…" whispers a cold dead voice in Ahsoka's ear. Shooting around Ahsoka comes face to face with the laughing Dark Mirror, though unlike the Mechanic Mirror where time seemed to hurt and reduce her abilities the Dark Mirror appeared with vitality and a powerful youth.

The Dark Mirror smiles, her skin is an orange pallor but more clear of the veins which spread out from her yellow and bloody edged eyes. The Montrals and Lekku of the dark sider are still a deeper blue than normal but now black tattoos similar to ancient sith and Pantoran writing cover them instead. Add to that the new black get up which was quite the eye catcher. The clothes are practically skin tight and help to accentuate the Dark Mirror's curves as she smiles a creepy crazy smile at the real Ahsoka.

"Missed me yet Deary?" questions that dead emotionless voice as Dark Mirror cocks her head and hip, a fist drifting and landing on the beginning of her long dress like skirt. Of course as she cocks her hip the skirt parts revealing the long pallored skin of the Dark Mirror. Dark Mirror tracks Ahsoka's eyes and smirks. "Like what you see?"

Shaking her head Ahsoka forces the image of the seductive Dark Mirror out of her mind and turns to see the Library Mirror, Mechanic Mirror, and a new Mirror, one she hadn't seen the last time she was here. The Library Mirror still had her ever present book… yet it appeared that the Library Mirror had been crying, tear streaks run down her face and the shadows underneath her eyes, not dissimilar to the Mechanic Mirror. The new Mirror is clothed normally in civilian clothes, no trace of the Sexy Mirror in her. Though this Mirror had a look in her eyes, a look which said something that Ahsoka could not figure out, on top of that the Mirror was genuinely happy despite the presence of the Dark Mirror.

"I recognise three of you, but you… You're new, may I ask who you are?" Ahsoka says as she looks past the Mechanic and Library Mirrors to see the new Mirror. Looking around the room the Mirror thinks hard about how to answer without giving away information that Ahsoka should figure out her own.

"I'm… well, I'm your Positive Emotion Mirror, unlike the others which represent different characteristics, skills, and conflicts within you, I represent different positive emotions that you feel. Don't take this as me being the Light/Jedi Mirror, instead think of me as simply your Positive Mirror much like you have a Negative Mirror. You haven't met your Negative Mirror yet because the struggle between Light and Dark in you is so large it overshadows the Negative Mirror, but since I am not fuel for your Jedi Mirror I am still present. Think of me as a representation of current feelings," Positive Mirror states simply, but she exhibits the same nervousness that Ahsoka does, leading Ahsoka to believe there is more to the story.

"Alright… then what am I feeling that would cause you to be here? No offense meant but not only do I fail to see how I got here again, but I also am not feeling very _positive_ at the moment either," Ahsoka answers.

"Well… you got here because you meditated around someone close enough to you so that you could draw on their available pool or Force energy and create this state. As for why Positive Mirror is here… we'll that's up to you two to figure out," Library Mirror says before burying her nose back into the pages of flimsi.

"Positive Mirror is here because you feel something towards someone, you have a connection to them through the Force and on top of that you are attached to them," Jedi Mirror says as she steps out of the shadows near Dark Mirror. "Your feelings are telling you that you care about someone, and that your attempts to push them away can no longer be ignored."

"Come on! We all know it's me and Ahsoka so how about the rest of you just leave so we can have our fun?" Sexy Mirror growls as she appears directly beside Ahsoka and places her hands on her.

"This endeavour is fruitless," Dark Mirror hisses. "All of you are sidestepping the point instead of reminding the wretched woman what it is she's tried to hard to forget. But thankfully I'm better than that, so I hope you don't mind…"

Dark Mirror steps in close and reaches out to place a finger on Ahsoka's forehead. For some reason though the cold seeping through Ahsoka's veins and her fear holds her in place. The Togrutan's breathing shallows and accelerates as her heart pumps faster. Closer and closer Dark Mirror reaches, and with every millimetre Ahsoka's strength and will to move or flee seems ever farther away.

"Stop!" Positive Mirror shouts. "Leave us, all of you. Ahsoka and I need to speak in private and before she has her meeting with the Senator."

Grumbling waves throughout the assembled Mirrors but they all leave calmly, except Dark Mirror who lingers and let's her claws carve divots out of the table. Ahsoka watches the Mirror carefully and right before leaving Dark Mirror turns flashing the pair a toothy smile and disappearing into shadow. Ahsoka can't help but think of how much that smile reminded her of how a predator looks at it's cornered prey, prey which was about to be lunch. A shiver runs down Ahsoka's spine and she shoves the thought away, focusing instead on getting to the truth behind this new Mirror.

"So what exactly is it that you couldn't say in front of the others?" Ahsoka asks. Positive Mirror shakes her head though and turns away for a second.

"Alright… how about I ask the questions and you do the answering? When we're done I think you might have the answer you're looking for…"

* * *

Coruscant, Senate Building, Senator Chuchi's Office, 19 BBY plus two months and 29 days

Senator Riyo Chuchi sat in her chair, hair done up, figure poised and pristine, clothes immaculate; she was the picture of perfect, prim, and proper. On the inside however Riyo was feeling quite different, the meeting with the Zygerrian diplomat to formalise the system's surrender to Republic rule after the death of its queen and Prime Minister had been hard enough, now though Riyo had somehow become responsible for Senator Amidala's dealings in the Quar'an and Mon Cala disputes that reach the senate. To say the least Riyo was beginning to wish she did have a blaster in desk as she'd often thought of doing, at least that way she might be able to shut up the Quar'an diplomat wasting her time with frivolous and ridiculous concerns that were completely unwarranted and unjustifiable. To make matters worse Riyo also still had to deal with that next appointment… and she was starting to wonder if she should be worried, the way Padmé had acted made her think it was a good surprise, _but still what couldn't she know what was going to happen?_ Removing herself from her thoughts Riyo tried with all her might to refocus in on the concerns of the representative before her.

"... you must understand my people need reassurances from the Mon Cala that there will be no reprisals for our actions during the battle for the planet. Without such a confidence how can we ever hope to truly rebuild what we have lost, and to make matters worse…" once again Riyo loses focus on the blathering fool. _I understand a system with problems, I hate to say it but mine is not too much better, but this is just getting unreal_. Reading his lips she realises he's moved on to trade agreements… _please tell me that this is almost over…_ Glancing over at her time piece it takes all of Riyo's resolve not to crumple onto her desk, _still another hour left…_

Coruscant, Senate Building, Ahsoka's Inner Meditation, 19 BBY plus two months and 29 days

Ahsoka is flabbergasted to say the least, it's honestly a good thing that there was the table near by or she would've fallen flat on her back, that is if she was in the real world.

"So you're telling me…" Ahsoka can't even bring herself to finish the sentence, her mind and emotions trying very hard to keep her from admitting.

"Think about it," Positive Mirror begins. "Who did you run to after what happened on Mortis, it wasn't the Jedi, it was Padmé and Riyo."

"So? They were the only ones I could trust to talk to about this, to comfort me about that!"

"You're right there, but there's one thing wrong with your logic."

"What?"

"You didn't go to them because they were the only ones you could trust with the information. You went to them because they were the only ones you could trust with your emotions, negative and positive. That kind of trust is earned by learning that they will be there for you."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ahsoka shouts as she turns away from the Positive Mirror and crosses her arms in a huff. _That is insane! I care about Riyo! What- But- Ergghhh!_ Stomping her foot Ahsoka closes her eyes struggling to control the roiling emotions in her. _What are you feeling?_

 _Annoyance, fear, longing, and… hope? Why do I feel longing and hope?_

"You feel that way because you've wanted to have someone in your life, a mother figure, a father figure, and possibly even someone who loves you. You're allowed to have these things now that you are no longer a member of the Jedi Order," Positive Mirror says as she stares at Ahsoka's back. "Well, it looks like you have a meeting to get back to so I'll let you alone now, enjoy!"

"Wait what!" Ahsoka shouts as the room collapses around her and she falls unceremoniously onto the ground from her levitating Inner Meditation.

Groaning as she slowly raises her head which she'd somehow managed to elbow herself with and tangle her other arm with her legs Ahsoka is greeted by the sight of Riyo standing over her. The Pantoran woman is hiding a giggle behind her hand as her head cocks so that it's properly oriented with Ahsoka's. After roughly thirty seconds of staring and trying hard to not bust our laughing completely Riyo walks forward and lends the stunned Togrutan a hand. Of course the only reason Ahsoka had yet to start untangling herself was because she couldn't get over just how fast her heart was beating, or how elated and happy watching Riyo stand their giggling had been.

As Riyo helps Ahsoka into a standing position, Ahsoka suddenly becomes very aware of the position she'd been and begins to blush, her orange skin tinting to even darker around her cheeks. Trying to look anywhere but at Riyo Ahsoka rubs her arm nervously before she's engulfed in a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright Ahsoka! I hadn't thought I'd be seeing you again after what happened with trial, especially when the other Senators and I failed to convince them that a lot of the evidence was circumstantial. But what are you doing here? I thought for certain you'd be with Master Skywalker celebrating right now?" Riyo wonders, her face slowly morphing to concern as she looks at her tired seeming friend.

"Riyo… there's… well there's something I think you should know," Ahsoka starts. "Do, do you think we could talk in your office? I don't really like the idea of revealing something personal in the waiting room where just about anyone could here."

"Of course Ahsoka, are you alright? You seem tired and, dare I say afraid. Please tell me you're okay," Riyo sounds like she's about to drop to her knees pleading if it isn't the case and thankfully Ahsoka can manage a small smile and answer to semi-calm the other woman.

"I… I think things might just be looking up Riyo, just maybe."

* * *

Coruscant, Jedi Temple, War Room, 19 BBY plus two months and 29 days

"Commanders Wolffe and Cody, Captain Rex. I'm glad you were able to join us on such short notice," Mace Windu says as he looks over the holographic chart of the galaxy with the three Clone officers. "I believe there is something we should discuss that puts all three of you in awkward positions."

"Sir?" Cody questions. The Clones were confused to say the least, now that doesn't mean they were stupid and had no clue what they were there, no they were there because of what their Generals had said, and they had been summoned because of the orders they were following.

"Commander Cody you know exactly why you're here. A couple of your most senior troops were transferred as attaché units to the current Coruscant deployed 501st. Commander Wolffe, you along with a couple of your best are sitting on a stockpile of weapons at your deserted barracks because Master Koon has commanded you to stay by his side. Captain Rex… I'm displeased to say that the removal of your Commander, the unexpected absence of Master Skywalker, and lastly the fact that you have troopers moving throughout the city as bodyguards is frankly disturbing. I cannot condemn you for your loyalty to your commanding officers, nor do I have the authorisation to order you to cease your activities… but instead I beg that you pay attention, you've all known your officers for quite some time and this is not how they normally act is it?" Mace questions, trying to get a rise from one of the soldiers.

"Sir… with all due respect we have our orders. After everything that's happened it would be simple protocol to enhance Senator security details with Clone Troopers, lest we risk another breach in their defenses as occurred early in the war. We are better equipped at fighting in a war zone, and with the way Organa plays his part I'd be surprised if we didn't become battle escorts for the more adventurous Senators," Rex states.

"Eh… Captain Rex is correct sir. With every passing day we come closer to more likely terror attacks by Separatist cells, and our units have the most versatile troopers in the army when it comes to fighting out of our depth so to speak. It makes the most logical sense Sir," Cody answers.

"We have our orders Sir, and we need to carry them out," Wolffe says before pivoting on his heel and heading for the door, Cody and Rex follow suit, surprised the gruffness of their partner. The doors shut and Cody isolates a comlink channel between the three of them.

"The _Hell_ was that Wolffe!" Cody shouts over the link, thankfully no one outside the helmets could hear them so to outsiders they were just walking silently along.

"That was standing up for our Generals," Wolffe growls. "We didn't ask to be assigned to the Generals we have now, Rex never asked for his Commander to get removed from the operating structure, and you most certainly didn't ask General Kenobi to allow you to send those men to Rex. So in my opinion General Windu is way off base trying to pin anything on us; now I'm sorry to say I have some work to complete and a General to contact, if you need me I'll be at my barracks."

Rex and Cody stop to watch Wolffe stalk off and away, it was clear there was something bothering the Commander, but he was so closed off and stubborn there was no way they'd get it out of him easily. The two share a look and begin heading towards the 501st's barracks.

"Well, have fun Cody, I've got a Senator to see considering that's where Commander Tano is," Rex says as he starts to break off and move for the Senate Building.

"Rex? Shouldn't you stop calling Ahsoka, Commander Tano?" Cody questions.

"Cody… she's always going to be _our_ Commander Tano, no one in the galaxy gets to say otherwise, not even the Jedi," Rex answers. Cody watches him go until a burst of static signals Rex and Wolffe both being out of range. _What path are we heading down that the command structure has been ruined like this?_

* * *

Republic Escort-class Frigate, en route to Ilum from Coruscant,19 BBY plus two months and 29 days

Anakin groans as he rolls around in his bunk. He's not used to the quiet of a ship not in battle, of sleeping on a bed not covered in dirt, and he's definitely not used to Ahsoka's presence in the Force being so far away. It is for these reasons that sleep eludes the Jedi Knight.

Getting up and quietly moving out of the room so as to not disturb Obi-Wan Anakin makes his way to the mess hall. There's a few troopers sitting around and milling about eating food or simply relaxing, some look tired like Anakin, but none try to disturb the Jedi.

Anakin is thankful that the few troopers who are with them don't do anything and instead Anakin takes a cross-legged sitting position in the middle of the floor and holds out the two Kyber Crystals stolen from Ventress's former lightsabers when Barris betrayed the witch. Closing his eyes Anakin focuses on the Crystals, their latices and connections in the structure as he feels the pain that Crystals feel. As he tries to heal the Crystals from outside he minds his work being undone from within, deciding he must go within the Crystals and heal them at their hearts. Focusing on a single Crystal Anakin pours himself into it, and when he does he meets a fate familiar, but forgotten.

Everything around Anakin loses focus, the ship disappears along with the troopers, even Obi-Wan's stalwart Force connection just vanishes and suddenly Anakin is alone and falling into the inky blackness that has become the heart of the Kyber Crystal.

Anakin has no idea how long he's been falling before he suddenly crashes hard into the ground. The Jedi grunts as he struggles to stand, but his leg doesn't feel right and neither does his mechanical arm. Looking up towards where he fell from Anakin see nothing but a single light which is slowly fading. _What is this? Where am I?_

"You are where you are meant to be…" A deep voice commands, followed by the sudden and chilling sound of a respirator working. _Kohhhh-Veeeehhhh_ , _Kohhhh-Veeeehhhh_ , the sound continues and sends shivers down the Jedi's spine as he forces himself to a standing position.

"This… This is not where I am meant to be. I am trying to heal these crystals so that they may be used again," Anakin growls.

"Yes… let the hate flow through you Anakin Skywalker… You will be mine soon enough. But did you really believe you could save these Kyber Crystals? Ventress used them to slaughter hundreds, from Jedi to innocents, and then Offee took them and used them with the intent of causing similar harm. No my naive young Jedi, this plan was doomed from the start…" Commands the spectre as he ignites a crimson red blade and faces Anakin.

"You're wrong, I'm the Chosen One, if anyone can save these Crystals it's me, can save _her_ , it is me!" Anakin shouts.

"So this isn't about two Kyber Crystals is it? No, I sense you fear the path your Fallen apprentice will take. You are afraid of what she might become… allow me to show you what might be done," says the Spectre and with a wave of his misty hand Anakin is besieged by visions.

He sees Ahsoka in a dark black armour and robes wading through bodies at the Jedi temple, beside her are Clones, Clones accented in red and orange, but the designs are ones Anakin recognises. _Jesse, Fives, Rex, Kix…_ the list goes on as he watches his, Obi-Wan's, and Master Plo's troops join Ahsoka standing in the sea of bodies. Then comes a black shape, one that Anakin can't get a clear view of, Ahsoka bows as the troopers salute. _No… Snips! SNIPS!_

The vision fades and is replaced by another Anakin watches as Clone troopers around the galaxy execute their Jedi Generals without mercy, cutting them down in hails of blaster fire. Each vision comes from a different place and planet, and each one with the same bloody result. Then comes the most vicious vision of them all.

A duel of fire and rock, lightsabers clash across metal and rivers of lava, shadowy figures indistinguishable from the environment if they didn't move. But worse yet was the smell of burning flesh and horrid screams of pain. Then everything was over shadowed by a smoky dark figure, _Kohhhh-Veeeehhhh_ , _Kohhhh-Veeeehhhh_. Anakin screams and the illusion shatters.

Anakin collapses and the last thing he sees is troopers and Obi-Wan running for him.

* * *

Coruscant Senate Building, Padmé's Office, 19 BBY plus two months and 29 days

"Alright, ready for anything boys?" Fives questions, his finger hovering over the alert button.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Trapper grunts. Boil only nods and so Fives presses the button. On the otherside of the door Captain Typho opens the door and lets them in.

"Fives, Boil, Trapper. It's nice to finally meet you all," Captain Typho says as he steps away to let them in. "The senator is in her office just through the next door, she's been waiting for you."

The three troopers share a look behind their buckets but follow to the office. Boil starts a comlink up to make a comment.

"Walks might as well be made of flimsi, we'll have to make modifications."

"That's an understatement! Look at the controls, they're everywhere! This place is almost indefensible, I really hope the Senator's apartment is better than this," Trapper says as gaze flits around.

"Lock it down you two, we need to look professional before the Senator so cut out the security concerns until she brings them up," Fives commands the other two right as they enter Amidala's office.

"Hello ARC Trooper Fives, Troopers Boil and Trapper. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances, Anakin and Obi-Wan both speak highly of your skills," Padmé explains. Nodding the troopers have a feeling she's going to continue, they aren't disappointed. "But, despite your skills I must wonder why it is that Master Skywalker has suddenly decided that I am worthy of not one, but three extra Clone Troopers as a part of my security detail?"

"Ma'am… all due respect but it isn't our place to wonder why the General asked us to be here, and if you're looking for us to have a confirmed explanation, I'm sorry to say you won't get one. If you want conjecture however, I believe it has something to do with everything that's been happening around the Jedi Council ma'am," Fives answers. Padmé nods as she looks at the three troopers standing before her.

"That's the best answer I'm going to get out of the three of you isn't it?"

"Sorry Ma'am, no other answer we could give," Trapper responds. Rubbing her forehead with her thumb and forefinger Padmé nods at the three troopers.

"Alright then, go about doing what you need to do, but please be quiet about it, I do have some meetings to attend to and documents to read. Also… thank you… thank you for listening to Anakin," Padmé says. Nodding the three troopers file out and set about doing their work.

Coruscant Senate Building, Riyo's Office, 19 BBY plus two months and 29 days

Rex walks up just as General Plo and Commander Wolffe do. To say the least that the two groups were confused by the other's presence would have been an understatement.

"Captain Rex, so nice of you to join us here…" General Plo starts as he looks at the troopers lined up behind the Captain. "Though I didn't know you'd be arriving here."

"Sorry to confuse you General, General Skywalker had us join Senator Chuchi's security detail. In all honesty I didn't think I'd be running into you here, I thought you'd been sent to take over the 501st positions on Cato Neimoidia?"

"There was a change of plans Captain, I've stayed behind to help look after young Soka, and I asked Wolffe to stay just in case," General Plo states. Rex nods at the sentiment and turns issuing silent orders to Jesse, Kix, and Crys. The three troopers take positions around the door and wait there patiently as Rex, Wolffe, and Plo Koon enter with the aide's directions.

"AHHHHHH!" The scream tears through the walls of Riyo's actual office and in an instant the two Clone Troopers and Jedi Master have forced their way in. Riyo is practically on top of Ahsoka trying to calm the girl as she wriggles around on the ground writhing in pain and clawing at her eyes whispering Anakin's name. Plo Koon quickly deactivates his lightsaber and rushes to Ahsoka's side.

"What happened?" Rex shouts his blasters covering every corner of the room along with his eyes, but upon finding no threats he is back staring at Ahsoka obviously in a great deal of pain.

"I- I don't know! One minute we were having a pleasant conversation, next we were…" Riyo is cut off as Plo Koon abruptly stiffens upon contact with Ahsoka. The entire energy of the room dips and becomes so cold frost simply appears on the table and walls while the breath of the Pantoran Senator and Kel Dorian Jedi are clouds in the air.

"It's a psychic backlash through the Force," Plo Koon whispers. "Quick! Someone get a blanket we need to wrap her up and keep her core temperature from dropping. Someone get ear plugs, I need to concentrate and try to draw her out of this backlash before it kills her. Commander Wolffe, go get Master Tiin he's more experienced at this than I am."

Wolffe and Rex who were about to go due as Plo Koon had ordered were stopped for a second as Riyo began to pull off her outer layer of clothing. The Pantoran reveals her blue skin and yellow tattoos running the length of both her arms and shoulders. Riyo ignores the Clones who have stopped and wraps her shirt and formal jacket around Ahsoka to try and help warm her. The Clones snap out of it and stop staring confused at the nearly half naked Pantoran Senator long enough to go about following Plo Koon's directions.

Back within the office Ahsoka is shaking worse and is moaning and whispering in painful barely audible sobs.

"She must start getting warmer before I can enter her mind, or whatever is affecting her might suck me in as well," Plo Koon tells the Senator. Riyo grimaces, she doesn't have anymore clothes that she could take off and she certainly doesn't have something to use here in the office, _well there is_ one _thing you could do_. Groaning but deciding that if it helped Ahsoka it was worth it.

You see Pantorans are naturally warm as compared to other species, and while their skin is cool to the touch they are essentially space heaters. So Riyo did the only thing she could think of to keep Ahsoka's core temperature from falling any further, she wrapped herself around the other woman and held her close to her heart.

Plo Koon sat watching, quite amazed at such quick thinking, but knew that he couldn't risk letting the immediate success of the slight colour returning to Ahsoka's face turning back on them. Reaching out Plo Koon places his hand upon Ahsoka's forehead and kneels.

The Jedi Master is quickly pulled into a place he doesn't recognise. A couple of lights flicker above a table with only a few scraps of mechanical pieces on it, but what draws his attention the most is the sound of lightsabers striking each other not too far away in the distance. Walking quickly he finds a ring of Togrutans watching from just beyond the clashing lightsabers. Plo Koon carefully pushes past the Togrutas, shouldering one in a tube top and pilot's get up and nudging another in Jedi robes out of the way. The pair murmurs after him, but Plo is too immersed in what he sees before him.

Soka, his Soka, was engaged in a fierce battle with a black armoured and cloth clad mechanical demon. In Soka's hands are her Shoto and main Lightsaber, the yellow and green blades, respectively, meeting the bloody crimson and fiery orange of the other thing's own Lightsaber and Shoto combo. Plo Koon was surprised to say the least, he knew of only two Jedi who'd ever mastered that style and one of them was his old apprentice… the other was _Soka herself_. In that instant Plo Koon realises what the backlash from whatever Force bond did this to her actually did. The psycokinetic crash of Force energy stirred Soka's already malleable Force state, so it allowed her darker side to physically struggle with her. Now though Plo Koon sees something even more terrifying in the background of the duel.

Where they may have normally been darkness or a wall there was instead intense painful images playing in the background. Plo Koon watched as what he had to assume was a dark version of Ahsoka cut her way through Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans as Clone Troopers confirmed and executed Jedi in the halls of the Temple itself. The crimson blade in Ahsoka's hand is wielded with deadly accuracy and precision, to the very point that it is slicing through its enemies without even a second's hesitation. More harrowing still is the that the mechanised monstrosity that Ahsoka had become then bowed to a far more imposing and fear bringing black shadow, one which seemed to absorb all light. His eyes drawn back to the duel Plo Koon watches as the Dark Mirror brutally cuts through Soka's Shoto and spins Soka's other blade from her hand. Kicking the real Ahsoka backwards and onto the ground Dark Mirror laughs as she takes a position of dominance over Soka, her lightsabers poised to kill.

"Looks like your strength has run out Deary… guess I get to take control again," Dark Mirror hisses, and just as she's about to swing downwards Plo moves into action. His own lightsaber activates and he parries Dark Mirror's strike forcing her back as he quickly takes an offensive stance against her.

"Heed my warnings young one; pride is a weakness, not a strength, and you've given yourself too much credit Dark One. May this duel be a reminder of what it means to be Sith," Plo Koon commands as he swipes upwards and then downwards just as quickly; the attack ruining Dark Mirror's lighsabers and leaving her weaponless.

Rushing over Plo Koon wraps a hand around Ahsoka's arm and quickly the world around him returns; no longer is he in darkness, but instead light pours through the Senator's window, no longer does death loom, but clouded are his thoughts, and no longer is Ahsoka in danger, but she is rattled.

"It's alright Soka, just relax and breathe," Riyo tells the young Togrutan as she keeps holding Ahsoka close, the same Ahsoka who had turned around and wrapped herself into Riyo, crying into the Pantoran's shoulder. Plo Koon suddenly became very aware that he was holding Soka's upper arm and let go.

 _End Chapter II_

 _A/N:_

 _Hope you guys are enjoying this! See you next week. Thanks as always to Serpentbane007 my Beta and springboard, as well as constant support. Another round of applause to Arty B. Good who's fic Launch Date gave me some much needed inspiration!_


	4. Act I: Chapter 3: Attachments

_**Path of the Fallen**_

Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi High Council Members, Jedi Knights, Jedi Padawans, to be added

Pairings: Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala, Riyo/Ahsoka, and others unknown at this time

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I wish that I did but I don't. Please don't sue me Disney. Otherwise enjoy!

Summary:

This is a what if scenario based on the idea that Ahsoka was still in contact with Anakin and that she was helped by him to continue outside the Order… it will play out this scenario and show one possibility, other than death, for dear Ahsoka Tano. Rated M just in case may change. Thanks to Serpentbane007 my coauthor/beta.

 _Path of the Fallen_

 _Chapter III:_

 _Attachments_

-Later that Night-

Coruscant, Riyo's Apartment, 19 BBY plus two months and 29 days

Ahsoka is still curled into Riyo's side, not that the Pantoran was bothered by it, in fact she quite liked her ability to seemingly comfort the younger girl. What was not pleasant though was the five Clone Troopers in various positions around her apartment at high alert, and two Jedi Masters around her and Ahsoka, a third appearing on holo projector just off to Master Tiin's right, and a fourth off to Master Koon's left.

Riyo could easily recognise Obi-Wan, the man with whom she'd gone on the mission to Orto Plutonia, and from the descriptions Ahsoka had given her Riyo could see Plo Koon as the Kel Dorian who'd brought Ahsoka to the Temple, she realised the last had to be one of Ahsoka's closest friends, the closest thing she had to a brother.

The newcomer on Plo's left was almost undoubtedly his former apprentice. The man was short, a Pantoran Dathomirian with the respective cranial horns of Dathomir and the tattoos to back up both cultures. He's naked from the waist up, not surprising considering it was late on Barab I, and the tattoos of both Jedi, Dathomirian, and Pantoran culture are on clear display. There's a Krayt Dragon skull on his left pec, right over his heart, while the Jedi symbol takes up almost the entirety of his right pec. Between the two, each respectively in black and yellow ink on his blue skin, lie a mix of tattoo styles. Pantoran lines and Dathomirian patterns web their way across his torso revealing the story of his life, some of which Riyo can read. Refocusing though Riyo turns her attention to the other new comer, a Jedi Master named Saesee Tiin.

The Iktotchi stands clad in Jedi robes, bracers around his wrists and displeased look on his face. His horns are long and come all the way down to his chin. His skin is pale on his face but orange, much more Ahsoka's skin tone, comes in on the back of his head. A couple of tattoos were visible on the back of Master Tiin's head when he'd entered the room but were now blocked to Riyo as he faced her. Master Tiin has his arms crossed and his lightsaber is clipped ominously to his belt.

"I want to start off by saying that the only reason I'm here is out of care for Ahsoka and respect to you Masters. If anyone else had asked me I would have denied the meeting request," the left hand hologram whose name Riyo didn't know states.

"Could you have at least worn a shirt?" Master Tiin questions incredulously as he looks over at the hologram. "There is practically no reason for you not to be."

"I'm sorry, this is how I sleep. Plus I wasn't the one calling at practically midnight to talk about very complex Jedi meditation practices. Cut me some slack," he answers the loaded question.

"Master Tiin, Sein, if you could please table your ever continuing debate we have more pressing matters to which we must attend," Master Koon explains. The pair nods and Riyo waits patiently for the discussion to continue.

"We should start by having someone fill me in what the _Hell_ Happened!" Mr. Sein shouts. The Jedi in the room go quiet and avoid looking at either Mr. Sein or at Ahsoka and Riyo.

"Don't blame them," Ahsoka whispers. Riyo is startled by the voice so close to her face as her golden eyes cast downward to catch Ahsoka's pale blue irises. "Plo and Obi-Wan defended me, and Master Tiin was doing what he thought was best. Blaming them won't get us anywhere Harai so there is no point in doing it."

"Ahsoka…" Mr. Sein says, his voice seeming not above a whisper and merely a shadow of its former volume. Riyo can hear the care in his voice, it was care she'd once heard from her elder brother.

"We need to talk about what I saw… what I experienced," Ahsoka says. "So please let's do this before I lose the strength to say it."

Riyo stays quiet but is surprised when Ahsoka's hand finds hers and squeezes it tightly beneath the blanket over them both, it's all Riyo can do to control the sharp intake of breath. A heavy sigh escapes Mr. Sein's lips and he bows his head for a second.

"Soka, how many times have you successfully completed an Inner Meditation?" Mr. Sein questions.

"Two."

"How many Reflections have you come into contact?" Master Tiin asks.

"Five, maybe six. It's hard to remember the exact numbers."

"Which ones did you meet first?" Master Kenobi wonders.

"My Mechanic Mirror, and Dark Mirror. After that came my Jedi Mirror, Sexy Mirror, and Library Mirror."

"Dark Mirror and… Sexy Mirror?" Master Tiin asks incredulously.

"Yes, the Dark Mirror, first time I met her, appeared to look much like what Obi-Wan said I looked like when I was possessed by the Son. She was terrifying and mad, I have a feeling she was psychotic or something. The second time I met her though she was far more controlled and reserved, she was dressed different from me and looked healthier, tattoos spanned the length of her Lekku and Montrals. Sexy Mirror… I can't figure out why she has showed up at all and she kinda scares me a little bit," Ahsoka answers as her Lekku and Montrals deepen in colour and her cheeks tinge a deeper orange in response to her blush.

"It's not unexpected, in many Jedi sexuatlity is repressed, whether purposefully or simply by accident. Plus it is the point of Inner Meditations to draw out the most recessed pieces of a Force User's mind so the appearance of your Sex based Mirror isn't a surprise to me," Mr. Sein explains as simply as if he was explaining how Hyperdrives work.

"That's a fairly restricted viewpoint to take," Master Tiin says as he turns towards Mr. Sein.

"And you have a better explanation? Come on Master Tiin, now is not the time for correctness. Soka and Master Skywalker are in real danger here, especially if these Inner Meditations continue."

"What do you mean that they are both in danger?" Master Kenobi asks, intrigued and terrified at the same time.

"I mean that if they share a Force bond much like Plo and I still maintain and only one shows the ability to best control how much bleeds through that bond, Soka, then it leaves them both at risk to any Inner Meditation Anakin undergoes. It'd be the equivalent of treading water and every time your partner freaked out and started to drown they dragged you down as well, but by a tether instead of latching onto you. Trust me… I've made that mistake myself more than once," Mr. Sein explains. Riyo watches with amazement as the three Jedi Masters listen to this person whom Ahsoka had once told her was a former Jedi Knight.

"Right as you may be, it is disturbing the number of Mirrors Soka has been able to manifest and so quickly, I'm terrified to say what might occur if she were to lose control… Master Skywalker had only seen a single Reflection and look what havoc it wrought on young Soka. It is saddening to think of what might happen to Anakin if that were unleashed upon him," Master Koon states.

"You are right, and it leaves us with few options, one of which being to guide the pair through their visions and help them to confront their more powerful Mirrors, if we can even the playing field than they might be able to avoid having something like that happen again," Mr. Sein explains.

"No. It is too risky, we should help them to cut off this Inner Meditation and keep them from continuing the practice," Master Tiin replies.

"Master Tiin! You were never so harsh when I myself failed within and without the Temple's confines," Mr. Sein growls.

"Yes, because you were Jedi, and those who might be affected by your failure had the proper training to help themselves. Here I must fear for Senator Chuchi's safety as well as any passerby within range of Ahsoka's powers. There'd be a hefty price to pay and how would Ahsoka, or even us, live knowing what had occurred?" Master Tiin responds.

"I believe it foolish and ignorant to try and solve the problem simply by denying them access to one of the most potent meditations for working on and solving one's problems," Master Koon responds.

To say Riyo was impressed would be an understatement, these Jedi were managing to debate on both sides of the spectrum and around the issue at the same time. It was essentially like watching senators with radical viewpoints attempt to sit in the same room until the issue that fires them all up was brought to the table, of course Riyo now sees that the issue being brought up is Ahsoka's well being and her own safety being near Ahsoka.

"If I could interject Master Jedi?" Riyo asks quietly as she sits up straighter on the couch, much to Ahsoka's disappointment.

"Of course Senator Chuchi, it would be lovely to hear your viewpoint on your own safety," Mr. Sein welcomes as he glares at Master Tiin.

"Well, if you are worried about my safety, and that of Ahsoka's and any staff I have around my apartment I can dissuade that fear from you right now. I have no staff which could be harmed, and with the increased security in place for Senators at the behest of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Chairman Papanoida has recalled my Pantoran guards so the only ones anywhere nearby would be Senate Guards who could be dismissed given that Ahsoka would be here. Therefore my safety would be the only one in jeopardy and I'd gladly allow you to conduct your trainings and meditations here," Riyo tells the assembled people. Nods of agreement follow the Senator's words, however forced on Master Tiin's and Kenobi's parts, the pair not wanting to endanger anyone.

"Alright then, the matter is settled, I'll book passage back from Barab I and disassemble my Spy Network. If Senator Chuchi and Captain Rex are keeping an eye on Soka then I'm certain things will be alright until I arrive in two or so days," Mr. Sein explains. His hologram peters out and Master Kenobi's follows shortly after. Then Masters Tiin and Koon bow and take their exit, leaving Riyo alone with Ahsoka in her apartment. _How did we get here…_

* * *

Ilum, Jedi Temple, 19 BBY plus two months and 28 days

Obi-Wan shakes his head as he steps off the ship to join Anakin who was standing before the Jedi Temple door. Anakin was bundled up in one of the Jedi winter coats in the ship's hold and stares at the door as he sits down and begins to meditate. Obi-Wan joins his former padawan sitting before the door and simply allowing the Living Force to draw him in.

They sit there for quite a while before finally Anakin breaks the silence.

"I shouldn't go in there… it was wrong for me to give Ahsoka my crystal, and even more presumptuous to believe I was worthy of getting another, not to mention my stupidity in trying to heal Ventress' injured Kyber Crystals on my own."

Obi-Wan stays silent waiting for Anakin to truly be finished speaking. When no words continue from the other man's mouth Obi-Wan decides to provide his two cents.

"Anakin, you are the Chosen One, of that I am certain. Maybe you had the wrong idea in trying to take on so many tasks at once, and maybe you were wrong to give away your Kyber Crystal, but you did all of those things with the best of intentions. I won't doubt you or be displeased with you for that. So how about we see if the Force is willing to give you another gift," Obi-Wan stands and with a push of his hand shatters the ice door before the pair. Anakin smiles lightly at Obi-Wan then enters alone, his master waiting patiently for him to return.

* * *

Barab I, Unknown City, 19 BBY plus two months and 28 days

Harai Sien stood staring at the holoprojector after the transmission had ended. _I need to disband the entire network I've set up over the past couple months, I need to get passage to Coruscant on an unmarked transport, and I need to be ready for whatever I may face when I get there_. Refocusing on the task at hand Harai picks up a comlink off his wardrobe and begins scrolling through the contacts on the holo's memory banks.

It doesn't take long for the former Jedi Knight to contact all of his main lieutenants in the web of spies he'd built, and just as quickly as network encompassing the planet had been built, it took only a fraction of the time to completely shut it down.

A knock on the door of the apartment sets Harai on edge, and his hand slips behind his back to the Shoto. Stepping close to the door controls with his right hand wrapped around the Shoto's hilt Harai presses the switch and the slides open, revealing one of the last things Harai was expecting to see that night.

Standing in the doorway of his small apartment was a Clone Commando, granted he wasn't in armour, but it was still surprising to say the least. Quickly the soldier forces his way passed Harai and hits the button closing the door again. Passing a glance at Harai the Commando happily squeezes the man's arm before making certain the shades and doors were sealed.

"What are you doing here Onslaught!" Harai whisper shouts at the taller man. A small smile cuts across the Commando's business like demeanor before he turns and looks at Harai.

"We're here to bust you out, Commander Tano sent us. You've been compromised and your operation is at risk," Onsalught states simply. Harai stands there stunned, as Onslaught starts grabbing the other man's items and them into a rucksack that Harai had left out. "Sir, you need to start moving and quickly, get anything you absolutely need, we can't leave a trace.

"Right," Harai responds, his mouth bone dry as he collects a couple of recordings and the Krayt Dragon bone carvings he was working on, along with a small piece of Barab Ore that was crystalline in structure.

Moving out of the apartment Onslaught directs Harai to a waiting speeder on the opposite side of the street. Climbing in Harai recognises Vortex as the driver, the Clone Commando pilot odd without his imposing armour and heavy DC-17. The three men turn and watch from the windows as a Separatist marked Droid transport stops outside and charges up the stairs directly to where Harai had been staying. Vortex stays long enough to watch the apartment and everything in it explode into a ball of fire before speeding away towards some unknown point. _There goes months of work and intel…_

* * *

Coruscant, Padmé's Apartment, 19 BBY plus two months and 28 days

Padmé groans as she stares at the Clone Troopers securing her apartment entrances and exits before Fives comes up to her. Padmé can't help but appreciate how through the ARC Trooper is, but is more than annoyed that her already long day is taking longer.

"Everything's set Ma'am, we'll take watches, sleep well. I hope your dreams are far more pleasant than that last Senator you had to meet with," Fives says, a wry smile on his face as he salutes the Senator. Padmé nods and hides her laughter behind her hand.

"Of course Fives, I hope so to. Thank you for everything you three are doing, but I promise this is highly unnecessary," Padmé answers.

"Sorry Ma'am, but we have our orders, and we wouldn't break these ones for any reason."

"Of course Fives, I wish you good dreams as well," Padmé finishes as she slips into room and is safely enveloped in the covers of her bed. _Just how did we get here?_ Is the last thought on her mind before slipping off to sleep.

* * *

 _End Chapter III_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I know this is a slightly shorter chapter than normal but I'm trying to not give too much away or start something that I don't want to feel rushed. More to come out soon, I think I'll start posting this on Archive of our Own, also I think I'll have some artwork for this and some of my RWBY AUs posted on DeviantArt. I hope you all liked this installment. Again thanks to Serpentbane007, my idea springboard and Beta, and of course thanks to Arty B. Good who's fic Launch Date gave me some ideas and for graciously allowing me to borrow and butcher elements of their amazingly well written story!_


	5. Act I: Chapter 4: Razor's Edge

_Path of The Fallen_

 _Chapter IV:_

 _Razor's Edge_

Ilum, Jedi Temple Crystal Caves, 19 BBY plus two months and 27 days

Anakin struggled to contain his displeasure as he once again wandered the caves in search of a Kyber Crystal, and with any luck he might find one again. The caves had grown cold over the night that he wandered their dimly lit passages and it was no surprise that the desert born boy was struggling to keep warm in the frosted cold of Ilum's ice caves. All around Anakin could feel the warmth in the walls, but he dare not reach out to it in the Force, for fear of the last time he'd done that with Kyber Crystals.

Such vast knowledge of the Force and of the world around them, Kyber Crystals had become key data storage devices for Jedi during the war, especially since Jedi Holocrons were the only ones capable of decoding the data on the Kyber Crystals. Anakin, in his youth, had once sought to reach out and brush against the repository of knowledge in the Kyber Crystals here in the caves of Ilum while on a trip with Obi-Wan to get a lightsaber crystal to replace the one he'd lost fighting Darth Maul. His arrogance had nearly cost him his mind, for as soon as Anakin had brushed against the seemingly inordinate amount of knowledge the Force had responded to this intrusion by dumping information directly into his brain, however Obi-Wan had cut off the connection only milliseconds after it had been made, and Anakin had forgotten the knowledge placed in his brain by the Force. To this day Anakin had not willingly come to Ilum without good reason, his fear of losing himself to the Force to great.

Yet here he stood, awaiting a sign, something, anything from the Force which might discern to him his worthiness of another Kyber Crystal. He doesn't have to wait long as he soon enters into a large chamber, large ice formations hanging down from a ceiling so far above his head he could not see anything but an inky blackness, and from this blackness came the newest edition in Anakin's ever growing list of fears. _Kohhhh-Veeehhh_ , _Kohhhh-Veeeehhhh_.

Rising up from the drop of pure black shadow is the smoky billowing figure which Anakin had seen in his failed attempt to heal Ventress' wounded Kyber Crystals. The creature stares at him as the cave around them darkens as it steps forward, the Kyber Crystals glowing like stars in the depth of space.

 _Kohhhhh-Veeeehhhhh_ , _Koohhhh-Veeeehhhh_ , comes the disturbing sound as the boots of the figure crunch in the snow towards Anakin. It's face is masked by a dark black helmet, one where Anakin can no longer find where the face plate ends and the helmet's top begins. Then he sees those menacing reflective eyes, similar to the Clone Trooper's visors.

"Why have you come here?" questions the creature in its deep smooth voice. _Koohhhh-Veehhhh_. Anakin turns to look for the exit, but the shadows have grown so black now that he can't even see farther than the creature before him, the floor itself seems to have become nothing but space to him now. "Do not make me ask again, I have little patience for fools and failures."

"I am not a failure!" Anakin shouts at the monstrous thing before him. The figure stops walking towards him and seems to consider him for a second. Then that slow meandering pace continues and the creature crunches its way closer; _Kohhhh-Veehhhh_ , _Crunch_ , _Kohhhhh-Veehhhh_ , _Crunch_.

"You are not a failure? Yet where is your apprentice? I do not see her running about anywhere. Where would your wife be? Has she not yet left you for someone else? No. You Anakin Skywalker are a failure. You failed to pass the Jedi's tests and only became a Padawan as Qui-Gon Jinn's dying wish. You failed to save your mother as she died in your arms. You failed to control your anger and slaughtered her kidnappers. You failed to stop this war by being too impatient to let Obi-Wan Kenobi take the lead and capture Count Dooku. You failed to save the lives of your Clone soldiers on the battelfield time and time again, often letting them make sacrifices they should never have had to make. You failed to save Mortis and keep the Force in balance. You failed to fulfil your duty in fully examining the Temple Bombing the first time around. You failed to find keep the High Council from throwing your Padawan out of the Jedi Order. You failed to find the true culprit and only through dumb luck managed to save you Padawan. You failed to keep her in the Jedi Order. You failed to do properly by the Jedi Code. You Anakin Skywalker are a failure, and the Force has already judged you insufficient in your efforts to come before us," the creature booms, its voice seeming to shake the cavern as it raises in volume with every sentence, until cutting off to a whisper on the last sentence. _Kohhhh-Veehhhh_ , _Crunch_ , _Kohhhhh-Veehhhh_ , _Crunch_. The creature stops almost directly before Anakin, glaring down at him from nearly six feet six in height. _Kohhhh-Veehhhh_ , _Kohhhhh-Veehhhh_. "So young Anakin Skywalker, are you strong enough to take what you want? Or are you nothing but the Jedi's lapdog Chosen One?"

Anakin hisses, his anger seething beneath his skin as he struggles to keep calm before this monstrous _thing_ seeming bent on breaking him. _No! I will not break. I am not a failure_. Standing straighter Anakin holds his ground in defiance of the beast before him.

"I will not take that which the Force is unwilling to give, that is the path of the weak and misguided. I live to protect those around me, to hold them close and not let them perish before it is their time," Anakin states.

"Your words mean nothing HERE!" shouts the figure, with a flick of its barely seeable wrist Anakin flies off to the right, colliding with a wall where there appeared to be open space. Grunting on impact Anakin struggles to stand again as he picked up through the Force and tossed into the air, flipping end over end and slamming into the ground. "You _ARE_ WEAK! Anakin Skywalker is a _FOOL_! _Only through the Dark Side can you save those you LOVE!_ If you believe anything else than you are no better than that weakling Obi-Wan. Use your hate Anakin, destroy me and claim what is rightfully yours! YOU _ARE_ THE CHOSEN ONE! Everything here should be as you will it! The Jedi Order should ordain YOU as Grand Master. Yoda should listen to YOUR commands! You are nothing but a fool if you cannot see your destiny Skywalker, but do not fear, I see your destiny and whether you like it or not, I will forge you through fire to become what you must become!"

Anakin grunts and shouts and screams in pain as the spectre flings him across the chamber he cannot see, slamming him into walls and the ceiling and the floor. Anakin shouts as he feels something in his chest give way as he is slammed against the floor again, then he is being dragged towards the smoky creature standing in the centre of the universe. _Kohhhh-Veehhhh, Kohhhhh-Veehhhh._

"Will you see my wisdom Anakin Skywalker?" questions the figure, somehow its shadow casting darkness over Anakin despite the entire room appearing as space.

"I will never bow to likes of you," Anakin spits and the Kyber Crystals slowly dim as the ice comes back into view around him and Anakin finds himself standing in the centre of the chamber as if nothing has happened. _Kohhhh-Veehhhh, Kohhhhh-Veehhhh._

"Beware Anakin Skywalker, you have won this round, but _we_ are in this fight together, for better _or_ worse," the spectre's voice states, _Kohhhh-Veehhhh, Kohhhhh-Veehhhh_. The horrid sound fades and Anakin finds himself staring at a Kyber Crystal floating directly at eye level before him. _May the Force be so kind, and may we find peace once more_.

Coruscant, Riyo's Apartment, 19 BBY plus two months and 27 days

 _Beep, beep, beep_. Riyo groans as an alarm beeps louder. _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_. With one more final groan of annoyance Riyo sits up in bed and slams her hand down to silence the machine, _why must I wake up so early?_

The morning proceeds normally for Riyo, the young Senator not even realising she wasn't alone until she was walking around in her robe and making breakfast. The eggs were cooking in the pan and the small chunks of high quality Nerf she'd cut up are sitting on the counter beside her as she waits to throw them in together. This is of course the moment when Ahsoka comes out of the living room with not but her dress like top on, the leggings and arm bracers and bands forgotten on Riyo's couch no doubt. _Wait…. Ahsoka's here?_

Whirling about to watch as Ahsoka grabs some of the blue milk out of the cooler Riyo stands her face flushing as she notices just how short Ahsoka's skirt was. The eighteen year old currently pouring herself a glass, turning Ahsoka takes a sip as her pale blue eyes finding Riyo's golden ones and causing her to nearly spit the milk out of her mouth. Ahsoka quickly looks down at her clothing blushes deeply and then proceeds to run from the kitchen, leaving the glass of blue milk sitting on the counter.

Riyo struggles to contain herself as she begins to smell something burning, _the eggs!_ Turning back Riyo groans as she goes about scraping the burned eggs out of the pan and into the garbage under the sink. Pulling the container of eggs out of her cooler she cracks the eggs and pours the yokes into the pan, again. _I don't normally burn the eggs like this…_

 _Then again you don't normally have a…_ distraction… _like that_. Riyo looks off in the direction that Ahsoka had run out and for a second worries about whether or not the other girl was embarrassed about being caught like she'd been. Not too much later though Ahsoka walks back in completely clothed in her Jedi outfit, something that she doesn't seem too pleased about. Riyo shakes her head and finishes cooking the eggs after she adds the Nerf meat and mixes in some cheese and plates the two helpings of Cheesy Nerf Eggs.

"You okay Ahsoka?" Riyo asks carefully, she could tell by Ahsoka's blush that the eighteen year old was still trying to figure out what to say. "It's alright Ahsoka… it happens to everyone, you should have seen what happened the first day I walked into the Senate Building, nearly knocked Senator Amidala out cold when I accidentally overloaded the kitchen burners while cooking."

" _You_ nearly took out Padmé?" Ahsoka questions with surprise. Riyo glares at the Togrutan as she begins to laugh while digging into her eggs. The fond memory seems to lighten the mood after this morning's incident. Ahsoka finishes her eggs up and places the plate in the sink before looking around at Riyo who had been staring at her and ignoring her eggs for the better part of the time Ahsoka was eating and laughing.

"Ahsoka… I, well I don't mean to pry, but. Wouldn't you be more comfortable in something inherently less Jedi?" Riyo asks as she watches Ahsoka stare right back at her. Ahsoka tries, and fails to hide her feelings over the matter as she looks away, knowing all too well that Riyo is reading her like an open book. "How about we make a date of it? Padmé might be able to come out and we could get you a new wardrobe, I mean you need clothes more fitting of a Political Bodyguard, don't you?"

Ahsoka blushes deeper and her Lekku and Montral stripes darken as well.

"That sounds… fun," Ahsoka answers.

Ilum, Jedi Temple Main Atrium, 19 BBY plus two months and 27 days

Obi-Wan sits cross-legged as he mediates in the main room of the Jedi Temple here on Ilum, the crystals stolen from Ventress' lightsabers hover in the air before him. Obi-Wan connects to the Living Force, he can feel the wounds inflicted by Ventress' rage on the crystals. Around him the warmth of a thousand stars bleeds through the ice to help keep Obi-Wan from freezing. Through this warmth also comes the knowledge embedded in the Kyber Crystals of Ilum's caves. The Force itself gives Obi-Wan instructions in his meditation allowing him to go deeper within himself than ever before.

Slowly he sinks deeper into the Living Force until the darkness consumes him and he is met by a single blinding light. The world comes into focus, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant quickly reveals itself, Obi-Wan is walking along one of the long bridge like pathways. Though something is off, he can sense the darkness rising from the depths of Temple's chasm within. As darkness continues to rise the Temple crumbles around him to reveal the damage of war and battle. That's when the bodies begin to pile up, Clone Troopers marked with black, red, and orange lines, add to that the dead Jedi, Padawans, and Younglings. The dead bleed out across the floor, staining the Jedi's pristine tan stones. Columns have crumbled, the ruins crushing come of the bodies while other pieces block paths to other rooms of the Temple.

Obi-Wan kneels down and examines one of the Troopers bodies, he recognises the markings of one of Anakin's men, but lightsaber burns have nearly cut the man in half. _Lightsaber blades used on Troopers? Do we face yet another Fallen Jedi, like Krell and Offee before_. Placing his hand on the Trooper's chest Obi-Wan can still feel the heat lingering from the wounds and his slowly cooling body temperature. _It hasn't happened too long ago, maybe I can find out who has done this, stop them_. Standing and running forward the sounds of battle fill his ears as he draws closer.

Obi-Wan slides up to the battle, a dark figure similar to the one Anakin described does battle with another Jedi, the pair's blue bladed lightsabers clashing in a massive show of strength and skill as they flow from position to position. The dark figure though is clearly winning, more powerful, and ultimately less tired.

The battle doesn't last much longer as the dark figure swipes its lightsaber through the fighting Jedi and cuts them in half. Clones charge in surrounding the dying swordmaster and without any need fire blasts directly into the Jedi. Obi-Wan stands horrified as he watches more Jedi rush in, only for them to fall to the Clone's blasters and the dark figure's blade.

As terror grips Obi-Wan another Jedi falls and the din of battle fades. The dark figure nods and the troops disperse, yet another dark cloaked figure arrives bowing before the man Obi-Wan had watched haplessly slaughter many Jedi. _Is this what is to come? Will we be betrayed by one of our own!_

The vision fades and Obi-Wan finds himself sitting within the Temple of Ilum once more, two healed lightsaber crystals floating just outside his grasp. _What are we going to do?_ Obi-Wan thinks as Anakin walks out holding a Kyber Crystal in his hand.

"You did it Obi-Wan, you saved those saber crystals. I didn't know if it could be done, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering you're the one who taught me everything I know. How about we get out of here and head back to Coruscant, I'm sure the Jedi Council will want to have a talk about what's been going on with the visions," Anakin says. Obi-Wan nods, disconcerted by the vision he'd had from the healed Kyber Crystals in his hand. _The Council will need to know about what I've seen, what Anakin and Ahsoka have seen, something is happening and we have no idea what is truly coming_.

Coruscant Senate Building, Padmé's Office, 19 BBY plus two months and 27 days

Padmé was shocked to say the least by the appearance of Senator Chuchi and Ahsoka at her office, and she was even more shocked by the reason they were there.

"You want to play hooky?" Padmé questions as she looks at the two young women before her.

"Well…" Riyo says quietly, the young Senator not wanting to give her mentor any ammunition.

"It's quite alright Riyo, I understand wanting to take a day or two off, and considering what you two have been through I am not surprised. How does me finishing up a couple of quick briefs and then joining you for a shopping spree? Riyo, you and I could teach Ahsoka what it means to be a shopper?" Padmé explains. A smile comes across Riyo's face and she gladly nods yes to the excursion.

"We'll wait for you outside Padmé," Riyo says as she steps out with Ahsoka beside her.

"When Padmé says you two will show me the ropes, what exactly is she talking about?" Ahsoka asks. Riyo only laughs in response. _Uh-oh…_

Barab I, Unknown City, 19 BBY plus two months and 27 days

Onslaught and Vortex groan as they stare through the viewscreen of the speeder. _This wasn't looking good_. It was clear that the Confederacy had figured out some of the plan, which meant there was a mole among Harai's massive network of spies, more disconcerting was that it had to be someone fairly close to him and who knew his past. It narrowed the list of suspects but trapped all of them on the surface.

"First and second Evac zones are bust, almost no doubt that our tertiary has also been compromised," Onslaught says as he looks over at Harai. The Clone's old General had been fairly silent as of late, seeming more focused on meditating than helping out his would be rescuers. It was good thing that they knew how Harai liked to do things, otherwise they might think he was leaving them to die.

"Remember that battle on Felucia?" Harai begins. "The one where Skywalker, Kenobi, and Ahsoka all retreated using gunships led by Plo? Well do you also remember that we had to find our way off planet without their aid because we'd been cut off?"

"Trust me General, we don't need a reminder," Vortex grunts.

"Then do you also remember that we made our way off by making it to a small town with a tiny spaceport and no security?" Harai responds haughtily.

"Same plan?" Onslaught questions, the tone of voice sound incredulous.

"No. This time we sneak through the most heavily defended spaceport on the planet. If we do it right we can just walk aboard a ship and not even have to look back," Harai answers. Opening the door to the speeder Harai nods for the Commandos to follow his lead. With only the slightest hesitation Onslaught and Vortex both hop out of the speeder and simply leave it sitting there as they walk towards the Separatist checkpoint in front of them.

Harai gets into line with his confused escorts. The line moves slowly but eventually Harai ends up only a couple of people from the droids and Onslaught begins to sweat. _This isn't good_ , thinks the Commando, _the General must have lost his mind, there's no way we'll make it through the checkpoint_. Onslaught carefully reaches back and curls his right hand around the DC-17 sidearm slid into the back of his pants. The group of three steps forward and Onslaught's nerves hiss at him to act, every instinct screaming that there is no way this is going to work. The General is standing before the checkpoint guard.

"Hello, how are you kind sir?" Harai asks as he looks the guard in the eye.

"Not bad, IDs please?" the Guard asks.

"It takes time to get to Corellia, I think we might have left our IDs at home," Harai explains. Standing off to his right Onslaught begins to pull the blaster out, _no way the guard buys that!_

"Of course, go ahead thanks for visiting Barab I. I think you're looking for the transport on the left most landing pad," the Guard directs. Harai smiles and nods before catching Vortex and Onslaught by their arms and pulls them after him on his way.

"Gen-... Harai?" Vortex questions, a noticeable confusion in his voice.

"Sorry fellas, but I hope you understand that I like to keep a low profile," Harai answers before they reach the platform and immediately board the ship waiting there. Coming back as they settle in a Mirialan woman in the bright colours of a Flight Stewardess smiles at them.

"Thank you for choosing Corellia Express as your shuttle service today, I hope you all enjoy the ride as it _takes time to get to Corellia_ ," finishes the Mirialan.

"Of course, we're all zeros and since there's three of us we haven't got a lot of Credits," Harai explains.

"Of course you Triple Zeros, we can be quite accommodating, I do hope you're ready for lift off we'll be leaving shortly," the Mirialan states before slipping back from where she'd come from.

"General?" the two Commandos question in unison. In response Harai simply holds up a single finger for them to be silent. The shuttle rumble before lifting off the platform and the three stay quiet until they jump to Hyperspace.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride, just because the Network was shut down doesn't mean we still didn't have friends," Harai smiles.

 _End Chapter IV_

 _A/N:_

 _Hey so I hope you like this installment, hopefully some of you are getting a few of the references I'm throwing into some of my stories. Anyways thanks to Serpentbane007 my faithful helper and idea balancer. Thanks to Arty B. Good for inspiration and allowing me to butcher some of their fine work. Thanks to you for reading!_


	6. Act I: Chapter 5: Teetering

_**Path of the Fallen**_

Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi High Council Members, Jedi Knights, Jedi Padawans, to be added

Pairings: Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala, others unknown at this time

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I wish that I did but I don't. Please don't sue me Disney. Otherwise enjoy!

Summary:

This is a what if scenario based on the idea that Ahsoka was still in contact with Anakin and that she was helped by him to continue outside the Order… it will play out this scenario and show one possibility, other than death, for dear Ahsoka Tano. Rated M just in case may change. Thanks to Serpentbane007 my coauthor/beta.

 _Path of the Fallen_

 _Chapter V:_

 _Teetering_

Coruscant Jedi Temple, Plo Koon's Quarters, 19 BBY plus two months and 27 days

Plo Koon shifted up at the beep of his comlink, figuring it was most likely Wolffe Plo answers and is surprised when instead he sees Obi-Wan on the holoprojector before him.

"Master Kenobi? What a surprise, have you encountered some kind of problem?" Plo wonders as he looks at Obi-Wan's displeased expression.

"I need advice Master Plo. I… I don't know what to make of something I saw play out when I healed Ventress' injured Kyber Crystals," Obi-Wan says.

"Please, allow me to help in any way I can, but these visions, were they similar to Soka's and Skywalker's?"

"... Yes…"

"What did you see?"

"It was disturbing to say the least, a detailed description though… I saw the Temple on Coruscant, it was in perfect condition at first, yet something felt off. I walked farther in and as I did the entire place began to collapse and show signs of warfare and battle, pillars were collapsed and bridges destroyed… Then came the bodies, Clone Troopers in strange red, orange, and black markings that followed the pattern of Anakin's 501st Legion. Jedi bodies soon joined the Clones, but what was truly terrifying was the wounds that the bodies had suffered, both Clones and Jedi showed signs of blaster fire and lightsaber wounds. The sounds of still ongoing battle drew me forward and I watched a dark figure with a blue lightsaber doing battle with a Jedi. The dark figure won and Clone Troopers executed the Jedi, then another figure cloaked in darkness came and knelt before the victorious dark figure… It was horrible Master Plo… horrible…" Obi-Wan tells as he sits down and leans heavily on the frame of his bunk.

"Obi-Wan… I believe it is time we consider that there is another reason why these visions have come to you, Soka, and Skywalker," Plo starts carefully.

"What do you mean Plo?" Obi-Wan asks as he looks up at the masked Kel Dorian.

"Master Kenobi, Obi-Wan, you must know by now that those figures you and Anakin have seen are representations of Anakin and Ahsoka's darker sides. These visions are what could happen if the pair were ever to lose themselves to their fears. It is growing far more apparent to me that there might not be much I, or anyone, can do to help them. Ahsoka and Anakin may have to face their demons alone, and it will decide the fate of the galaxy…"

* * *

Coruscant, Store District, 19 BBY plus two months and 27 days

Padmé had finished her writings and with not but a wave of her hand a Nabooian speeder was parked before the landing pad they were on and the group of three climbed in and was off. Now they were in the middle of a clothing store, an uncomfortable Ahsoka watching as Riyo and Padmé rifled through racks upon racks of clothes, every once in awhile they'd turn look over Ahsoka and then either put back what they were holding or tossing it back to Ahsoka who then had to scramble to catch the expensive clothes being thrown at her like rags.

Eventually Ahsoka was weighed down by pounds and pounds of fabrics, from nice formal dresses to simple and functional civilian clothes and everything in between. Ahsoka moves into the changing room and looks around. The changing room is thankfully a complete room, well except for the fact that it had no roof and the doer didn't reach to the floor. The entire idea was unsettling to Ahsoka, she was never used to having to know her sizes or know what style or fabric she liked. Frankly the former Padawan was out of her depth, everything she'd ever needed had been provided for her by the Order, and now she was truly free, free to try and figure out how to get into the clothes.

"Padmé!" Ahsoka shouts. The Togrutan groans, her leg is stuck in some weird swath of fabric while one of her wrists had somehow gotten tied in it as well. Ahsoka was embarrassed to say the least, and when Padmé entered it took everything Ahsoka had not to cry. The woman quickly sets about helping Ahsoka untangle herself and hides her want of laughter quite well. Once free Ahsoka quickly pulls on the Jedi top/dress and sits down on the bench in the room.

"You okay Ahsoka? If it's the clothes you don't have to get everything Riyo and I recommend…" Padmé questions as she looks at Ahsoka.

"It's… it's not the clothes Padmé. What am I going to do? I've never lived outside the Temple, never survived without the help of the Order or support of a Legion of Clone Troopers. How am I ever going to learn how to do things like this!" Ahsoka exclaims as she drops her head into her hands exasperatedly. Padmé steps close and puts a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"You're not wrong, adjusting to life outside the Order will be difficult, but know you aren't alone. Riyo and I will stand by you and also will Anakin and Obi-Wan. Here why don't we find something nice, simple, and functional in this pile here to show off to Riyo? From there we can focus on simple clothing and armour, that's something you probably understand better," Padmé says with a small smile as she rubs Ahsoka's arm some more. Looking up and meeting Padmé's eyes Ahsoka nods.

"Alright Padmé, let's do this."

-A Short Time Later-

Riyo paces restlessly, she was afraid to say the least, Ahsoka had called Padmé in and the pair had been back there a long time. Riyo was debating going in after them when Padmé came out and nodded to Riyo. The Pantoran accepted that there would be an explanation shortly if Padmé was now here, what she hadn't been expecting was Ahsoka coming out in what she did.

Riyo's jaw drops as she sees Ahsoka swagger out in a collared dress and no sleeves. The dress was bright, a blue and white colour scheme so it matched Ahsoka's Montrals and Lekku. Ahsoka placed a hand on her hip and looked at Riyo with sly eyes. The dress had a split and only the barest amount of Ahsoka's leg was revealed, honestly though Riyo's heart was already pounding in her chest. The dress was tight to Ahsoka's body and it made it hard for Riyo to concentrate at the moment.

"Do I look good?" Ahsoka questions genuinely as she turns to try and see how the dress looked all around her, honestly Riyo went from struggling with Ahsoka's hotness to realising that the teenager before her was far too cute for her to handle. If it hadn't been for Padmé who'd stepped over to help Riyo keep her feet the Pantoran might have fainted.

"You look wonderful Ahsoka, now stop twirling before you dizzy yourself or break something," Padmé suggests as she notices Riyo still struggling. Ahsoka stops and looks at Riyo, waiting for a seal of approval. Riyo opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, her throat was suddenly dry and words wouldn't come to her. The moments dragged on and Ahsoka slowly began to lose confidence in her and Padmé's choice. For Ahsoka she'd somehow failed, she didn't completely know why but she'd really wanted Riyo's approval of the dress. Riyo sees Ahsoka's distress and turns to Padmé opening and closing her mouth again.

Padmé nearly laughs at the predicament but thinks better of it when she notices how down Ahsoka is over all of this.

"Ahsoka?" Padmé says, drawing the former Padawan's attention to her. "Riyo seems to be at a loss of words for amazing you look in that dress, and she may need a glass of water."

Ahsoka quickly looks at Riyo who is nodding animatedly as she tries, really tries to force her mouth to form the words, and fails. _Why does my mouth fail me now!_ Ahsoka seems to accept this and goes back in to change back to her other clothes, albeit with less happiness in her step. Riyo turns and looks at Padmé quite sadly as the older woman goes and gets her a cup of water to drink from.

After the whole dress and formal wear debacle the group had decided it best to stop and get lunch before heading back out to another round of stores for some more simple clothing that Ahsoka could wear more regularly and would be more hardy for her new job as bodyguard to Riyo.

They sit down at their table and await the ordered meal that the diner waitress droid had taken for them. Padmé carefully takes a seat in the booth while also taking her and Riyo's purses, leaving Ahsoka and Riyo to sit next to each other as they await their food.

"About earlier Ahsoka," Riyo begins hoping she could get through her apology without her mouth drying up on her or her brain refusing to use words. "I'm so sorry if I offended you, I… I don't know what came over me just seeing you there, you were stunning I just kind of forgot how to speak…" Riyo cuts herself off before she goes too far and reveals something that she doesn't want to. Ahsoka stares at her, her own mouth seeming incapable of speech as the younger woman tries very hard to think of the right response.

"Thank you, I think?" Ahsoka says as she works on not saying the wrong thing and making it all worse. "I mean, I'm glad you thought I was stunning…"

"How about we just accept that Ahsoka isn't good at apologising about this and Riyo you're strong suit is not dealing with beautiful women in nice clothes?" Padmé asks the smirk on her face mocking the pair of fumbling young women.

"But…" Riyo and Ahsoka both grunt in indignation. Padmé just laughs out loud, but at that moment their food arrives and they all begin eating.

The lunch ends quite quickly, Ahsoka and Padmé having been focused on eating and Riyo having accepted that her trying to explain things again to properly apologise that she found Ahsoka extremely hot would be a bad idea.

-Later-

They reach the first store, one which Ahsoka had frequented as a Padawan. Behind the counter a Devorian smiles and bows his head at Ahsoka.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite customer, and I see you brought some friends with you. Anything specific you're looking for?" questions the horned male as he steps from around the counter.

"Buck, I'll tell you what I want. I want those parts you owe me, I can't believe that you thought you could cut me short like that! I need a new emitter, a powercell, some durasteel in the right form, not to mention I paid for two blasters!" Ahsoka practically shouts at the Devorian. Riyo and Padmé watch as Ahsoka practically pushes the man back against his counter.

"Like I'm going to give you what you want kid. Last time you were here you had the backing of Clone Troopers, this time you've got two women?" Buck questions. "You shoulda stuck with the Order little missy."

"I'll show you little mis-" Ahsoka starts.

"Ahsoka, please allow me," Riyo says as she puts a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Mr. Buck? That is your name correct?"

The Devorian sizes Riyo up, nods his head and then turns to ignore her.

"You'd best turn that ugly mug of yours around. Missing a horn like you are you're probably on your last strike with someone. You see I could make sure they find out you've been stiffing your customers and keeping some on the side. You may think you're all that _Mr._ Buck, but what you don't know is that you're messing with a Pantoran Senator whose got more than enough sway to make sure you never see another cent again. SO, how about you reconsidering helping this absolutely beautiful woman with me… before I get to seeing your reputation go down the fresher."

Buck glares at her, _no way_. Crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at her he smirks before speaking. "There's no way you can pull all that off, you're bluffing."

In answer Riyo pulls out her comlink presses a single button and the voice of her aide comes across the speaker.

"Hello Senator Chuchi, anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I know I said I would be out for the day but I just remembered a pressing matter. Wasn't there a bill on my desk talking about illegal arms shipping and allowing Clone Trooper Military Police to begin trying those cases?"

"Well, yes Senator, we went over it together."

"If you could just give me a brief description, I need a quick reminder."

"Clone Security forces would be allowed to search incoming vessels with specialised Acks and redesigned scanners. Anyone caught with product will have it confiscated, they will be arrested, and their ships impounded. They will also be tried to the fullest extent of the law, before a Military Tribunal."

"Thank you, once you're done filling the reports and scans you should go home and get some rest," Riyo says a victorious smirk on her face as she stares at the pale Devorian.

"You're welcome Senator Chuchi," he answers and the link goes dead.

"I'll… I'll go get the equipment…" Buck states nearly silent as he slips back into the workshop portion of the shop. Riyo turns around to see Ahsoka standing there with barely controlled excitement, apparently she was done controlling it as she launched herself at Riyo and hugs her tightly.

"That was amazing! It normally takes me a couple of hours to wear him down, and you did it with a single conversation!" Ahsoka hugs Riyo tighter and the Pantoran's cheek flush a deep indigo as she blushes without abandon at Ahsoka's close contact. Padmé behind the pair has found a chair to rest on and is smiling at them, the hug lasting much longer than it should have for two platonic friends, not that either of them noticed it.

Buck comes back holding a couple of cases out for Ahsoka's inspection. The Togrutan quickly grabs them both, opens them and inspects them carefully. A pair of modified DL-18s in one case, the next case contains a set of body armour, and the last case contains pieces to a lightsaber. She'd ordered all of this back before leaving the Order, but he'd shorted her by not sending all of it too her while she was in the field. She picks up the cases along with her bags of clothes and winks back at the sulking Devorian.

"Pleasure doing business with you Buck, tell me when you have something interesting and I'll swing by," Ahsoka smirks and with the pair of politicians following her out they hop in the speeder and head back to Riyo's apartment.

* * *

Republic Escort-class Frigate, en route to Coruscant from Ilum, 19 BBY plus two months and 27 days

Anakin stares into space his mind elsewhere, the Kyber Crystal in his palm is warm and helps to calm his mind as he thinks back on the visions he's had, as well as the interaction with the spectre in the Ilum Temple.

 _Such a darkness descending on the galaxy, Master Yoda said at the beginning of the Clone Wars that his vision, that the Force was clouded. Is this what he was talking about? Was he speaking of this unmentionable and indiscernible darkness?_ Struggling against the roiling emotions in his head Anakin gets up and heads towards the engineering section, _with any luck there'll be something I can take apart and put together again to refocus my mind_.

Anakin enters the Engineering section and finds a group of Clone Troopers and Mechanics working on different tasks, one of the Clones was standing working at a console. Anakin smiles and taps the Trooper's shoulder and nods for him to leave. The Trooper turns and walks away as Anakin takes his spot and continues typing and moving through the equations, allowing the work to quiet his loud mind. Before long Anakin can barely comprehend what he's doing, instead it is all simply a separate part of the quiet in his mind, a quiet soon interrupted.

 _Kohhhh-Veeehhh_ , _Kohhhh-Veeeehhhh_. Anakin's eyes squeeze shut tightly as he tries to maintain his focus on the task at hand. _Kohhhh-Veeehhh_ , _Kohhhh-Veeeehhhh_. The laboured breathing apparatus becomes louder and louder in Anakin's mind. Pushing the sound away as best he can Anakin's eyes open and he begins typing away furiously at the terminal. _Kohhhh-Veeehhh_ , _Kohhhh-Veeeehhhh_.

"Did you truly believe you could escape me? I am your darkest fears come to light, I reign supreme within your mind as long as there is something you fear. I am your worst nightmare, and you have no hope of ever leaving me behind," the Spectre growls. _Kohhhh-Veeehhh_ , _Kohhhh-Veeeehhhh_.

"I hope you know that I'll stand by those I care about, and if I fear for their safety I know I am strong enough to keep you contained, if you are even a part of me that is," Anakin grunts back.

"A part of you? You and I are far closer than anyone else can be, I am not just a part of you, I am you!"

Anakin spins in place to see nothing, the Spectre was gone though his last sentence seems to ring in Anakin's head. _This can't be true, there's no way… Is there?_

* * *

 _End Chapter V_

 _A/N:_

 _So this is still going, it is probably going to close up the first Arc of the story sometime within the next couple of chapters, haven't decided. I need a way to test both Anakin and Ahsoka and see how far they'd go, obviously we all know how far Anakin will already go. Anyways thanks to Arty B. Good for the inspiration and idea shredding, and to Serpentbane007 my staunch supporter, Beta, and Idea bouncer. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Act I: Chapter 6: Back To It, Kinda

_**Path of the Fallen**_

Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi High Council Members, Jedi Knights, Jedi Padawans, to be added

Pairings: Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala, others unknown at this time

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I wish that I did but I don't. Please don't sue me Disney. Otherwise enjoy!

Summary:

This is a what if scenario based on the idea that Ahsoka was still in contact with Anakin and that she was helped by him to continue outside the Order… it will play out this scenario and show one possibility, other than death, for dear Ahsoka Tano. Rated M just in case may change. Thanks to Serpentbane007 my coauthor/beta.

 _Path of the Fallen_

 _Chapter VI:_

 _Back To It, Kinda_

* * *

Coruscant Senate Building, Riyo's Office, 19 BBY plus two months and 26 days

Riyo can't help the smile on her face as she glances, for the third time, over at Ahsoka. The Pantoran quickly looks back at her work as Ahsoka's eyes drift around the room again. Riyo was overwhelmed to say the least, all this attention from both her crush and at least four Clone Troopers in full armour was quite a bit. It didn't help that Ahsoka wouldn't leave her side which was working to undermine Riyo's concentration on the documents she was writing up. Raising her eyes from the holoscreen once again Riyo catches Ahsoka as she glances around the room. The golden and pale blue irises meet and Riyo can't help but stay locked with them. Ahsoka looks away first and nervously begins rubbing her arm. Riyo couldn't resist herself and lets her eyes wander over Ahsoka.

The Togrutan's Montrals and Lekkus run down and between her shoulders, on her torso a high collared tight armoured formed top with a small skirt. Two belts form an x around Ahsoka's hips and leggings similar to those she wore in her Jedi outfit. On Ahsoka's hips hang a blaster pistol each and a necklace around her neck holds a crystal. The outfit is a light ice blue accented in a golden yellow, the colours of the Pantoran delegation. All in all Riyo believes that Ahsoka is stunning from the tips of her Montrals to her toes, and Riyo didn't want to look away, not that she had much choice. Ahsoka turned away with a suddenly concentrating look on her face. Riyo became concerned as Ahsoka put a hand on one of her blasters and stepped closer to the door. The door slides open to reveal the Kaminoan Senator who strides in with purpose as she takes a position standing directly before Riyo.

"Senator Burtoni, may I ask why I am pleasured by your visit?" Riyo asks, forcing a smile on her face and bowing her head respectfully.

"Let us not play at politeness Senator Chuchi, you know exactly why I am here. You're most recent works have slandered the Kaminoan practices of Cloning and are turning Public opinion against us, there is even talk in the Senate of choosing to expand Cloning contracts to other facilities should more units be needed. I demand you to recuse yourself of these writings and rescind everything you have said about Kaminoan Cloning practices," Burtoni hisses. To her credit Riyo stands her ground, it helps knowing Ahsoka's there for her too.

"And why should I Senator? I have met and worked with both Jedi and these, Units you call them, and on every occasion I've seen quite easily highlighted that something doesn't fit," Riyo starts.

"How dare you!"

"No. How dare you. I've seen these Clones in action and they are all much more than the Units you portray them to be, they are living breathing men and deserve the rights accorded to all sentient beings, no matter how they were created. So instead of coming around my office and trying to intimidate me before the vote on Cloning Contracts how about you get your own house in order to make certain that you have the strength to pass your bill," Riyo demands as she stands and stares down the still much taller than her Kaminoan. With a huff and indignation Senator Burtoni turns and leaves, she stops at the door though and looks back at Riyo.

"You were warned little one, so don't be surprised when the Akk suddenly bites back," Senator Burtoni hisses before she steps through the doorway and lets it close behind her. Ahsoka is halfway to the door to give that Kaminoan a piece of her mind when Riyo's voice stops her in her tracks.

"There's no point Ahsoka, she's not worth it and she couldn't harm a fly. She was the one duped into nearly taking the fall for the deaths of Senators Onaconda Farr and Deechi. There's honestly no reason to take her seriously. But, if you would mind getting me a drink or something I could use it, she rattled me…"

Ahsoka turns and looks at Riyo with concern, but when she steps forward Riyo waves her off. The elder woman smiling, however weakly, to keep Ahsoka placated. The Togruta turns around steps through the door heading towards the kitchens not too far away. Nearing the doors the Force pulses a warning at Ahsoka, a stabbing sensation that something isn't right, or won't be right for much longer. Ahsoka tries to ignore it, but when it comes again it reveals a vision to her.

She stands in a Senator's office, smoking ruins where the desk had been, and suddenly Riyo's scream of pain is the only thing Ahsoka hears, and then the vision makes sense. Ahsoka takes off running the glass of water shattering on the ground behind her as she channels the Force into her and runs far faster than any normal being could. She twists around the corner and jumps between a pair of aides as she slides through the doors into Riyo's office and scaring the Senator.

"Ahsoka what's going on?" Riyo shouts as she is suddenly lifted by the Force and pulled into Ahsoka's arms as she spins around shielding Riyo from the coming blast. The pair doesn't wait long before and explosion rips through the office and Ahsoka screams in pain as she and Riyo are thrown out the doorway.

* * *

Coruscant Senate Building, Main Rooms, 19 BBY plus two months and 26 days

Rex was standing speaking with the other Clones assigned to protect Senator Riyo, they'd been dismissed given that they'd need to prepare to take the Senator and her bodyguard home for the evening. They'd been waiting for the Senate Guards to bring around Riyo's speeder when they heard the explosion. Now Rex, Jesse, Kix, and Crys were all charging towards Riyo's office, the same office Rex had figured out to be the centre of the explosion.

"Rex, you don't think?" Jesse whispers, not wanting to say it aloud, too afraid that it could be real.

"No, the Commander's tougher than nails and she eats Battle Droids for breakfast, like Hell she'd get taken by this… but the Senator, she's good with words not action, that's who I am worried for," Rex explains as they turn the corner and see Senate Guards arrayed around the room. "Out of the way, Kix is a combat medic get him in there!"

The Senate Guards quickly step aside and Kix practically shoves their medic out of the way as he stops and stares at the sight before him. Kix has seen what war can do to the bodies of soldiers, Umbara was bad, somehow though, seeing explosive injuries and burns consistent with a Separatist Firebomb on his former commanding officer was worse, worse by far than anything he'd see on his brothers. Rex comes up behind Kix and stops cold, staring at Ahsoka on top of Riyo, if the pair wasn't unconscious they'd both be writhing in pain. Kix snaps himself out of it and begins to move quickly, trying to stop bleeding, cauterise the wounds, and apply as much bacta as possible.

Rules of triage kicked in and Kix knew exactly what needed to be done. Ahsoka was far more hurt than the Senator, no doubt suggesting she'd done her job and taken the brunt of the blast, but that meant she was in the most danger. The young Togruta's entire left side had burns up and down it, her left arm was hanging on by sinew and muscle tendons, the entire limb mangled by the explosion and resulting shrapnel, the rest wasn't much better; a large hole where Ahsoka's left shoulder should be plus the reopened tank round wound from her fight on Onderron. Add to that the burns, thankfully put out, covering her back and most of her back hanging Lekku, as well as cuts and deep lacerations from shrapnel running the length of her body and Ahsoka was in serious condition.

For Kix, step one was dealing with her arm, he needed to find a way to salvage as much of it as possible and to do that would mean a lot of bacta, a _lot_ of bacta. Kix starts wrapping bandages soaked in the healing liquid all the way up Ahsoka's arms and around her shoulder, he's careful about how he does, he doesn't want to wake the girl up now. _Just hold on vod'ika, I'm here for you_ , Kix thinks to himself as he finally finishes wrapping up her arm and shoulder.

"Rex, Jesse! I need more Bacta soaked bandages and I need them a minute ago!" Kix shouts as he starts pulling out tweezers and pliers from his medical kit. The Senate Guard medic steps back in and grabs the pliers helping to push apart pieces of Ahsoka's skin so Kix can reach the tweezers in and pluck out the shrapnel. Crys stands around, his weapon in hand, as he forces a wide berth around the working pair of medics. Rex and Jesse run up pushing their way to the centre they drop the bandages into Kix's hands and he deftly begins wrapping them tightly around Ahsoka's wounds. "How long until EMTs arrive?"

"You've got to keep them both breathing for two more minutes Kix, we trust you," Rex says, there's no flare in his voice, not even anger, just undying respect for his brother. Kix nods and turns to the other medic.

"Start taking care of the Senator, I've got to flip Commander Tano, Jesse help me flip the Commander will ya'" Kix says as he stands and places his hands carefully on Ahsoka's shoulders. Jesse grabs her legs and with the utmost care they can manage they turn her over, the sight isn't pretty. Ahsoka's shoulder wound isn't better on this side, in fact it might be worse, plus Ahsoka's left eye is gone and some shrapnel has cut across her skin even on her front. Without delay Kix takes to wrapping more bacta bandages around the wounds as Jesse pulls out a Combat IV bag. "Alright when I tell you to I'm going to jab the needle into her right arm, start draining the IV immediately, don't wait and when that one's gone grab another, we can mark her for treatment as soon as I've taken a look at Senator Chuchi."

Kix looks at the other medic who cedes his control to the more experienced soldier instantly. Kix is proud to say Ahsoka did a great job, Riyo will have some permanent scars on her face, and from the looks of it might need a replacement right hand if something can't be worked out to deal with the burns, but in all the Senator is practically fine. Leaving the Chuchi in the other medic's hands Kix begins to use Ahsoka's blood to write out what he's done for treatment on the teenager.

The EMTs show up and get Ahsoka and Riyo onto anti-grav stretchers, pulling the pair back towards their bus, Kix watches them go and can see Riyo snaking her hand out to grasp Ahsoka's slack right arm. Kix can't help and pulls off his helmet crying as he stares at his former Commander, the woman he knew seeming like a lifeless husk the entire time he'd been working. Rex and Jesse lean down to comfort their brother while Crys tries to break up the crowd and give them space, there'd be Jedi here soon, and everyone would have explaining to do.

-Two Hours Later-

Coruscant Senate Building, Crime Scene (Riyo's office), 19 BBY plus two months and 26 days

The three Jedi standing and staring at the remains of Senator Riyo Chuchi's office, the Pantoran representative still under the watch of doctors, were surprised to say the least.

"The attack was late in the day, suggesting that it was planned by someone who knew Riyo's schedule," Jedi Master Rahm Kota growls.

"It was also not a style normally used by politicians, which could indicate a third party, or someone who held a grudge against Senator Chuchi," Seasee Tiin interjects.

"I believe both of you are overlooking another fact, Ahsoka was involved," Plo Koon nearly hisses through his mask filters as he glares at his fellow masters.

"Master Plo, I mean no disrespect, but maybe you are too close to this-" Seasee starts and is abruptly cut off.

"You are right I may be too close to this, but that is what gives me a clear image of what happened here. I can feel Ahsoka's fear as she charged in here to protect young Senator Chuchi, I can see her using the Force to summon the Senator out of her chair and draw her into Ahsoka's embrace… after that my vision clouds, no doubt due to the explosion," Plo Koon says as he stares at the other two.

"So we're looking for someone with a grudge against either Senator Chuchi or against Miss Tano, those aren't exactly short lists," Master Kota groans. He rubs the back of his head, as he walks up to examine the blast site. "Send in the Clones, I want to hear their reports first hand."

"Private Kix, reporting General Kota," Kix states as he stands in the doorway, still staring at the blood pooled on the ground from Ahsoka's grievous wounds.

"Kix… Interesting name, what's your role Clone," Master Kota grunts as he stops and looks over at the 501st Medic.

"I was on special assignment from General Skywalker sir, he had myself and Jesse join Senator Chuchi's detail. We were simply extra security, there was no known threat at the time…" Kix answers.

"And where were you when the bomb went off?"

"I was with my _Vode_ waiting for the Senate Guards to inform us that Senator Chuchi's speeder was ready for its third inspection so we could be on our way back to the Senator's apartment."

"Your reaction when the bomb went off?"

"Battlefield instincts and training kicked in sir. I followed my captain here and upon finding Commander Tano and Senator Chuchi both unconscious and injured I proceeded to fulfill my role as a combat medic… I… I stabilised Commander Tano and looked after Senator Chuchi. After that I don't really know… Though I do think it should be noted that when I examined the wounds they were consistent with that of a Separatist Firebomb sir."

"So you're an EOD Trooper now Private Kix?" Master Kote questions incredulously; Kix bristles in response.

"No. Sir. I'm a Combat Medic and Battlefield Surgeon, I've seen what Seppie Firebombs do to living flesh, and when I was treating Commander Ta-"

"You mean Miss Tano?" Master Kota growls. "She is no longer Jedi and no longer your Commander, so you must be referring to _Miss_ Tano."

"As I was saying, while I was treating _Commander_ Tano, I couldn't help but see her injuries mirroring those of many of my _Vode_ who were struck by Seppie Firebombs."

"How can we trust your testament Clone if you can't even keep straight that Miss Tano isn't-"

"You Jedi may have abandoned our _vod'ika_ , but she will always be our Commander," Kix growls right back at the Jedi Master, and for a second Plo Koon thinks he sees a glimmer of respect in Master Kota's eyes, but it fades quickly.

"Thank you Clone, please be on your way and send in the next soldier," Master Kota states. The rest of the interviews of the Clone soldiers don't really go any differently, each one vehemently defending Soka as their Commander and saying that they don't know what happened exactly. The Senate Guards who were there first don't report anything odd, all of them saying that there weren't any oddities which occurred before they heard the explosion, all in all the three Jedi Masters not only had no leads, but the only two witnesses they knew could tell them anything were both in the Intensive Care Unit at the nearest Coruscant hospital.

"I'll report what little we found to the Jedi Council, as well as take a look at what the Crime Analyst Droids have to say once they're finished. Maybe the two of you can think of something that might lead us somewhere?" Master Kota asks as he looks over at the two Senior Jedi Council Members.

"I'll go to check on our two victims, with any luck I'll be able to talk to Senator Chuchi seeing as she should be finished with her surgeries and resting already," Plo Koon says.

"I'll see if there's someone I can find who might be able to reconstruct what happened for us, if we're lucky Master Vos is around, his abilities as a Kiffar would be invaluable here," Saesee says. With that the three Jedi split up, each going their separate ways, and each with a set of questions to find answers to.

* * *

Coruscant Jedi Temple, High Council Chambers, 19 BBY plus two months and 26 days

Rahm Kota stands from his seat as he looks around at the assembled Jedi Masters. Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, Eeth Koth, Agen Kolar, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Oppo Rancisis, Coleman Kcaj, Depa Billiba, and Stass Allie. That accounts for all but the two missing Jedi Masters currently searching for answers, and leaves Rahm free to discuss his real agenda.

"I believe today is just another event in a string of occurrences that could lead to the downfall of the Jedi. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan Kenobi are great examples of this. The three Jedi in question, and former Padawan learner are at the heart of what is going on, and I don't like it. The attack on Senator Chuchi, I don't feel was meant for the young Senator, instead I think it was meant for young Miss Tano. Someone has been pulling the strings of this war and something just isn't adding up. Now though I think that someone is trying to turn young Tano against us, to make one of our mistakes quite literally come back to haunt as they did with Barriss Offee. I would be remiss to not see the signs, and frankly I know those present agree with me on some level. Ahsoka was always brash and brave, but she learned from Skywalker to be stubborn and reckless, if we leave her alone we make her, and everyone close to her a target for Separatists eager to exploit her. We found minimal evidence at the scene and the only two present who explain things are recovering or still in surgery. I think it would be best if we brought Ahsoka back into the Fold," Rahm finishes and takes his seat looking around at the holograms and Jedi present.

"It is a drastic step, and one we cannot back down from if we are caught. I do not know if it would be wise, sadly though I do at least agree with Master Kota's analysis of the situation," Master Mundi says as he to looks around the room.

"We must be careful, the Jedi cannot survive another scandal as such what happened the first time we interfered in Miss Tano's life, I think it would be unwise to try and force anything at the moment, the Force works in ways not even we understand and its current is changing," Master Fisto says as he looks at the ground.

"What are you suggesting Master Fisto?" Master Ti questions as she looks at the Nautolan.

"I am suggesting that we keep an eye on Ahsoka, but do not make a move. Things will work out how they are meant to, for everything is as the Force wills," Master Fisto responds.

"But certainly we must take this as a sign?" Master Rancisis growls. "Miss Tano was hired to protect Senator Chuchi, and while she did her job well it is likely she was the one who put Senator Chuchi's life in danger in the first place."

"I concur with Master Rancisis," Rahm grunts. "And even if we are both proven wrong and it is for another reason that Senator Chuchi's office was bombed for another reason than we can simple rescind whatever action we take, but first we must take care to make certain our actions are covert."

"How do you suppose we do that? Also you know what you are asking us to do would go against the wishes of not only one, but two current Council Members, and a former Council Member, the same one whose seat you now sit in Master Kota," Master Ti explains.

"I understand that, but it was Master Kenobi's choice to resign from the Council, not mine, I'm simply trying to do what must be done to protect the Jedi Order, nothing more, nothing less," Rahm answers.

* * *

Coruscant Slums, Unnamed Complex Apartment 4B, 19 BBY plus two months and 26 days

Saesee knocks on the door to the apartment, clad not in Jedi Robes, but in simple civilian clothes. The door opens revealing a Clone, a tattoo of two clashing fists on his temple staring directly at Saesee, quickly the Clone pulls the Jedi into the apartment and shuts the door behind him. When Saesee looks up he sees five Clone Commandos ringed around a blue skinned Dathomirian who was typing away furiously at a computer.

"Harai… we have a problem," Saesee says as he looks at the Commandos, each one having moved back to whatever it was they'd originally been doing. One was cleaning their DeeCee, while another was wiping down the heavy duty Katarn armour, two were playing some kind of card game, and the last was standing at Harai's side eyes glued on the holoscreen.

"I know we have a problem Master Saesee, I've seen it all over the news… You failed her once and now you could fail her again, trust me when I say that I won't be so forgiving this time. She's my _Vode_ and while you may never see it Mandalorians and Jedi share too much in common to let us be enemies. She is my family, and like Mandalorians, I'll do anything for my family," Harai growls as he turns to face the Iktotchi.

"We're trying to figure out what's going on, and with Master Vos still on assignment we could use your expertise trying to figure out what happened at the site," Saesee explains. Harai's head falls, but it soon rises and those golden irises were on fire with determination.

"Onslaught, report to Ahsoka, even if she is catatonic or in surgery you were under her orders and that's how it should stay," Harai explains as he stands and walks over to Saesee. "Alright Master Saesee, shall we?"

* * *

Coruscant Main Medical Centre, Senate District, 19 BBY plus two months and 26 days

It's late by the time Plo arrives at the medical centre and as he walks over to the desk the droid raises its head to stare directly at him.

"Visiting hours are over, please return tomorrow," the Droid automatically states.

"Jedi Master Override, Clearance Code Alpha-3-7-Akk," Plo responds.

"Which patient are you here to see Master Jedi?"

"Patient name is Tano, Ahsoka. She was brought in earlier today with wounds consistent with explosives."

"Patient Tano, Ahsoka is in the recovery ward and incapable of receiving visitors at this time."

"Patient name Chuchi, Riyo?"

"Room 57, Recovery Ward level 3."

Plo practically runs, he needs to know, and he doesn't care how un-Jedi-like his behaviour is right now, he can't wait too much longer. The door wooshes open and looking at him is a young Pantoran woman, her lavender hair a mess as she looks at him with golden eyes.

"Senator Chuchi, what happened?" Plo asks as he rushes into the room, his eyes searching behind the lenses until they land on the second bed in the room. Just outside Riyo's reach he can see Ahsoka on a ventilator with her entire left arm and shoulder encased in some kind of Bacta tank.

"Ahsoka shielded me from the blast, she saved my life," the Senator chokes out as she stares at Ahsoka's face. "I… I shouldn't have sent her away… this, this is all my fault," Riyo cries as she watches Plo stroke Ahsoka's whole right arm. "I'm so sorry Master Jedi… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault young one, you had no way to know what was going to happen" Plo answers.

"It had to have been Senator Burtoni or one of her allies Master Jedi, please find out who did this… and when you do I'll be certain they pay," Riyo hisses, Plo looks up to see the Senator's golden eyes narrowed at the beeping machine monitoring Ahsoka's life signs. "They'll pay dearly for doing this to her, very dearly indeed."

It was at this moment that Plo realised exactly what these two women meant to each other, even if they didn't both know it, there was a connection between them that would never break. Plo nods to the Senator before sitting down in the chair beside Ahsoka's bedside.

"If you don't mind Senator… I'd like to stay for awhile," Plo says.

"Of course Master Jedi, just don't let _them_ get away, not after what they did here."

"Never Senator… Never."

* * *

Coruscant Jedi Temple, High Council Chamber, 19 BBY plus two months and 26 days

"Then decided it is," Grand Master Yoda says.

"We are in agreement," Master Windu begins. "Master Kota will continue his investigation with the help of Masters Tiin and Koon. Masters Ti and Kolar will take after of watching out for Ahsoka, and if capable bring her back home as well as any other wayward Jedi we can. If that is all I believe it is up to Grand Master Yoda to end this emergency meeting of the Jedi High Council."

"Call this meeting adjourned, I do," Grand Master Yoda states. Rahm stands with a proud look on his face as he stares out at Coruscant's night sky. _If this works the Jedi will be stronger once more, and maybe we can end this war swiftly… If it fails the Jedi will be the laughing stock of the Republic and never be able to get the trust of the people back again_. Rahm heads to his quarters to sleep, tomorrow he would have to meet up with Masters Tiin and Koon, he'd need to be prepared to lie to them lest he give away the Council's plan.

* * *

 _End Chapter VI_

 _A/N:_

 _Alright I'm working on wrapping up Act I, and also if you haven't notice I'm drawing in Mandalorian culture from the_ Republic Commando _novels, as well I'm bringing in some Legends characters like Rahm Kota. I hope you all enjoyed this installment more is on its way and ball is finally rolling. Also_ Vode _is sibling,_ vod'ika _is little sibling and I don't think I used any other Mando'A in this chapter, if I did and you don't know what it means please message or review. Thanks to Arty B. Good for inspiration and letting butcher some of his ideas, Thanks to Serpentbane007 my tireless helper when it comes to bouncing ideas and editing. Thanks for Reading!_


	8. Act I: Chapter 7: Looming Shadows

_**Path of the Fallen**_

Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi High Council Members, Jedi Knights, Jedi Padawans, to be added

Pairings: Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala, others unknown at this time

 _Path of the Fallen_

 _Chapter VII:_

 _Looming Shadows_

* * *

Republic Escort-class Frigate, en route to Coruscant from Ilum, 19 BBY plus two months and 25 days

"Generals Skywalker and Kenobi!" Shouts one of the Clone officers as he runs towards the pair of Jedi. "Sirs we have new orders, you've been sent directly to the front your troops will meet us in orbit over Coruscant and then you'll head right out."

"Duty always calls doesn't it?" Obi-Wan smiles at Anakin.

"Yes, yes it does. I just hope Snips will forgive me that I didn't get to say goodbye in person, guess a call will have to do. I'll meet you on the bridge Obi-Wan," Anakin explains. Obi-Wan nods some encouragement to his fellow Jedi as he follows the officer to the bridge. Anakin walks over to a small offshoot hallway no one is using currently and pulls out his comlink and holoprojector. Tapping Ahsoka's comlink number on the holographic selection screen he waits as it beeps. After several minutes he still hasn't received an answer and Ahsoka's voice drifts through the speakers.

"Sorry, can't answer right now, I'm probably saving my Master out of some mess he got us into, leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP, don't count on it actually soon though, warzone and all," the recording explains and Anakin smiles despite the beginnings of tears in his eyes. He remembers the day she made that recording almost two years ago now, right after they'd bombed _Malevolence_.

"Hey Snips… it's Skyguy, I'd tell you to change your recording but you'd probably ignore it just to spite me. Anyways… Council redirected me, just contact Padmé if there's anything you need, otherwise just know I'll get back here as soon as I can Snips, you aren't alone," Anakin finishes and shuts off the pair of machines, slipping them into his belt he walks over to the bridge.

* * *

Coruscant Senate Building, Crime Scene (Riyo's office), 19 BBY plus two months and 26 days

Harai stands in the centre of the three Jedi Masters as he sinks into a deep meditation, letting the world fall away and letting the Living Force take him over. His reaction is almost instant as he screams in pain and falls out of the trance collapsing onto the ground and struggling for breath. Plo drops to his knees and wraps an arm around his former apprentice.

"What is it Harai?" Plo asks quietly.

"I… I saw what Ahsoka saw, I could feel her fear, feel her pain… Riyo was the target, I… I think it has to do with a bill about the war, a troop increase… Ahsoka was caught in the middle, but I can't discern if that was intentional or accidental," Harai explains as he finally catches his breath.

"At least we know who the target was intended to be," Master Kota responds.

"We know the target, and we know it has to do with a bill which narrows are suspect pool, but in the end we're still no closer than we were… Master Plo you should go sign for Ahsoka, she needs someone to allow the medical staff to perform a mechanical replacement for her injured arm and shoulder. Harai, it might be best if you spend some time at the Temple while this is happening, just in case Ahsoka's injuries were meant to happen as well," Seasee tells those present. Plo and Harai nod as they head for the door to go their respective ways. "Master Kota, I believe that you and I need to have a word… privately."

The pair of Jedi Masters walk out of the office and all the way to a small staff room that had been abandoned for the duration of the investigation. Rahm turns to see Master Tiin glaring at him angrily, the Iktotchi has a hand on his lightsaber and he closes the door behind them both, locking them in the room together.

"So… this won't be a friendly conversation will it?" Rahm questions as he crosses his arms over his chest and glares back at the Senior Council Member.

"I think you know it won't, I know there was an Emergency Meeting last night after I left to meet with Harai and Plo went to speak with Senator Chuchi. What did you do Rahm?" Master Tiin growls.

"I did what is in the best interest of the Order, and of its members. It wouldn't do for Ahsoka and Harai to continue running around involving themselves in conflicts when they have no support system. The Jedi need their abilities and talents to win this war, plus this Temple is their home, only Harai has lived elsewhere, and even then all he remembers of that world is pain. Letting them run wild is not only a risk to themselves and anyone around them, but also a risk to the Order… One I am not willing to take, and one on which the Council agrees with me," Rahm grunts at the Iktotchi.

"Have you any clue what you are doing? You're attempt to bring both Harai and Ahsoka forcefully back into the fold could undermine their trust of what few Jedi they care about! The fact that either of them are even willing to speak to the Council is only because they trust that Plo and I have their back," Master Tiin grunts at Rahm.

"Yes well your methods leave much to be desired and take too much time to implement. Time is a luxury we cannot afford," Rahm growls back.

"Then let us hope you have not doomed us all…" Master Tiin responds as he steps out of the room and leaves Rahm alone. The Human looks about and then after the Iktotchi's retreating form, _I did what needed to be done, and you just can't see that right now_.

* * *

Coruscant Main Medical Centre, Senate District, 19 BBY plus two months and 25 days

Plo walks into the Medical centre and bypasses the main droid hosts as he heads for the Senator's room. Upon entering though he is surprised by a multitude of things. The first thing that surprises him is the presence of both Masters Ti and Kolar, the Togruta and Zabrak were standing and speaking with Senator Chuchi. The second thing to surprise poor Plo is Ahsoka already missing from her bed. The final thing to surprise him, is the bluntness of the two Jedi.

"I am safest at my bodyguard's side, and I will not simply allow you to remove her from my employ. She is a trusted friend, a known colleague, but most importantly she saved my life!" Riyo hisses at the two standing in front of her.

"What is going on here?" Master Koon grunts as he steps into the room and observes the pair.

"We are simply advising Senator Chuchi that given the recent attempt on her life it may be best that she be placed under Jedi care," Master Kolar answers as he looks over at Plo. Riyo glares at the two Jedi.

"Master Koon, if you could please inform them that I have protection, she's currently on the operating table getting a prosthetic implant to replace the injured arm she received while _defending_ me, I would greatly appreciate it," Riyo says as she looks at the two Jedi before her.

"I assure Master Ti, Senator Chuchi and Soka can very much take care of themselves," Plo answers.

"If they could take care of themselves than Miss Tano wouldn't be on an operating table right now while her charge is in a bed recovering from lacerations," Master Kolar grunts back bluntly.

"You will watch your tongue Master Kolar," Plo hisses through his mask. "Soka is one of the best Jedi I have ever met, and more than that she is my friend. Choose your words carefully when you speak of her _and_ her abilities."

"Master Plo, please, this is not your normal style. Normally you are far more reserved than this-" Master Ti begins, only to be interrupted.

"I am normally not under the impression that the Council was making moves against some of its members. Now I suggest the pair of you leave, if Senator Chuchi requires Jedi help she will contact the Order to say so, until then I will gladly take Ahsoka's place at her side until Ahsoka can return there herself," Plo responds glaring at his fellow Jedi.

"You have grown far too attached to her Master Koon, it is only a matter of time before she lets you down," Kolar responds. It takes only a second for him to realise his mistake as Plo Koon closes the distance between them.

"Perhaps you would like to test that theory in a bout?" Plo questions. Kolar was a well regarded swordsmen in the Order, but a bout puts more than one's sword skills to the test, it also brings to bear the wit and Force abilities of the Jedi involved, something which Plo Koon kept in spades.

"No Master Koon, I apologise, I spoke out of turn," Kolar speaks as he heads for the door.

"Master Ti?" Plo asks as the Togruta stops in the doorway and turns her head to face him. "I had hoped you would understand the reasoning I had for what I did, and for what I may ultimately have to do… When you report this to the Council, make it clear that when this war is over I plan on taking an indefinite leave of absence from the Order… We have allowed the war to change us too much and I feel that I must take a break and regain my bearings… Most likely with a self-imposed isolation on the planet Felucia… I am sorry it has come to this."

"I am too Master Plo… I am too," Master Ti says as she steps through the doorway and allowing it to close. Riyo looks over at the Jedi Master and, for the first time ever, she sees just how weary he is, how tired he is, _this war has had a terrible price, and even victory may be hollow at this rate…_ Riyo thinks to herself as she looks over to the door where they'd taken Ahsoka through.

* * *

Ord Mantell orbit, Republic Cruiser _Resolute_ , 19 BBY plus two months and 25 days

Anakin runs over to his new fighter R2 hopping into the astromech slot as he closes the canopy. Flicking the switches and igniting his engines Anakin pulls the ETA-2 Republic Interceptor off the bay floor and speeds out of the _Resolute_ 's main hangar.

"This is Gold Leader to all wings, form up on me we're bringing that blockade down," Anakin commands as he looks around to confirm his pilots were lining up with him then he punched the throttle and threw himself at the Separatist fighters.

The distance closes rapidly as Anakin speeds in at velocities that no other being could react at, not even a droid could manage. Hovering his finger over the trigger Anakin deftly swerves the fighter around Vulture and Tri Droids as the two waves of fighters collide. The blasters on the ETA-2 begin to blase as Anakin targets fighter after fighter.

"This is Gold 2, I've got a pair of droids on my tail. I can't shake them."

"Gold 2 hold your position, I've got your back," answers a Clone Pilot. Anakin tunes out much of the com chatter as he covers his pilots and waits for an opening. Time continues to pass and Anakin knows he is losing pilots with every passing second.

"Obi-Wan! Where is our opening? I'm losing pilots here!" Anakin shouts over the comlink that gives him a direct line to the _Resolute_ 's bridge.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi has taken one of our cruisers out of formation is looping it around the enemy's port flank, I believe that's how he is going to give you an opening," Admiral Yularen states. Anakin mutters under his breath, _of course Obi-Wan would follow the plan exactly_.

"Gold Squadron reform up on me, Blue Squadron hold off the Droid fighters, and Red Squadron protect the _Resolute_ ," Anakin commands as he swings his fighter around and heads for the Droid's port flank. Speeding away Anakin watches as Obi-Wan and the cruiser he'd taken go after the Separatist frigates, easily tearing through the Banking Clan Frigates making up a majority of the Separatists' main battle line. As the frigates explode and droid commanders fail Anakin sees his opening and punches the throttle, leading his pilots past the swarms of droid fighters and right into the heart of their formation.

Gold Squadron ends the battle quickly, after they successfully shattered what little fighter defense remained around the Separatist Flagship. Bombers from Yellow Squadron swing around making a pass at the enemy Flagship and blowing it into pieces. Anakin smiled from his cockpit as the Separatist cruiser was ripped apart by its ruined reactor and turned heading from home, the remaining Separatist forces retreating from Ord Mantell space or being mopped up by Republic fighters.

"Nice job Obi-Wan, you had perfect timing," Anakin says over the comlink as he brings his fighter in, when he doesn't get a response Anakin becomes afraid… afraid that something happened to his mentor. When his fighter landed Anakin promptly jumped out and nearly collided with Obi-Wan. "What happened? Why didn't you respond? I thought something had happened?"

"Anakin… there was an accident… Ahsoka… Ahsoka's been hurt…" Obi-Wan struggles out.

* * *

Coruscant Main Medical Centre, Senate District, 19 BBY plus two months and 25 days

Rex stood at his post directly inside the Operating Room, much to the chagrin of the doctors present.

"Captain Rex, please if you would be so kind as to _leave,_ " hisses the nurse.

"Apologies ma'am, but I have my orders, and they involve staying by that one's side," Rex said, his eyes were brimming with tears behind his helmet despite his stoic voice. _He'd failed, not just Skywalker, but Ahsoka…_ Rex was struggling to come to grips with what had happened, but every fiber of his being said the same thing over and over again, _you failed_.

* * *

Ord Mantell orbit, Republic Cruiser _Resolute_ , 19 BBY plus two months and 25 days

"Don't try to stop me Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouts "Admiral Yularen! Get this ship turned about, we're going back to Coruscant."

"We're retreating? We destroyed the blockade?" Yularen shouts as he turns and notices just how angry Anakin is.

"We're _not_ retreating, no. We're just going to a different fight!"

"Anakin, please. Don't do this. It won't change what's happened and there isn't much you can do for Ahsoka either. She's already in the best care she can get and there's no way the Council will let her die," Obi-Wan explains.

"It isn't about what I can do! It isn't about her dying! It's about the Council's _LIES_! Obi-Wan they let both of us leave knowing she was hurt, and knowing them they probably forbade or stopped Rex from contacting me. The COUNCIL LIED Obi-Wan, they lied to us about this… I'm not waiting here to find out what else they've been lying about," Anakin growls, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Anakin, we'll confront the Council together when we return, but leaving now isn't going to just do harm to Ahsoka, it will do harm to the people on this planet as well. Ahsoka has Plo and Harai watching over her, not to mention Rex, Jesse, and Kix. If anything the people of Ord Mantell need us far more than Ahsoka does. I won't stop you from going Anakin, but you have to choose which is more important… Ahsoka or your duty?" Obi-Wan explains standing and looking at his friend's back.

"I'll stay… but if anything else-"

"If anything else happens Anakin, the Council will answer to far more than you. Trust me on that," Obi-Wan grunts with an edge to his voice.

* * *

Coruscant Senate Building, Burtoni's Office, 19 BBY plus two months and 25 days

Master Kota and Saesee stand looking at the Kaminoan Senator, neither pleased with her haughty expression.

"Senator Burtoni, could you please tell us where you were last night?" Master Kota questions. Immediately Burtoni's face scrunches into a look of disdain.

"Are you supposing that I had something to do with the bombing of Senator Chuchi's office? If you are than you are much more gullible than I had thought Master Jedi. Now that you have suggested your ridiculous accusation you should leave before I call guards to escort you out," Burtoni hisses.

"Senator, answer the question and there'll be no need for this be anything but a civil conversation," Saesee tells the senator.

"I… I don't know. One minute I was leaving Senator Chuchi's Office then the next I was back at my apartment. I have no idea how I got home and I don't know where I was…" answers the deflated Burtoni.

"Thank you Senator Burtoni," Saesee responds. The pair of Jedi Masters step out of the room and share a look.

"Something wasn't right, I can't confirm whether or not she was lying but there was most definitely something off," Master Kota says.

"You're right, we need to figure out if there were any smuggled Separatist arms on planet… we could be looking at another traitor in our midst, or a politician looking to further their agenda. Master Kota get Master Koth to look after Senator Burtoni, just in case," Saesee explains. Master Kota nods and walks away. _What are we getting into?_

* * *

Coruscant Slums, Unnamed Complex Apartment 4B, 19 BBY plus two months and 25 days

Harai glances around the apartment, nothing of use had been left by the Commandos, just as Harai had hoped. The Living Force cries out to him, _pain_ , looking over his shoulder as a plasma bolt catches him in his arm Harai sees a squad of unmarked Commandos staring at him. Drawing his shoto with his uninjured arm and activating it Harai begins parrying the bolts and reflecting them back at the soldiers. The heavy Katarn armour could easily take the punishment though, blasters wouldn't do it, he'd have to engage them at close range.

Rushing forward and slamming the pommel of his shoto into the temple of the first trooper Harai spins and buries his shoto into the second trooper's chest plate, the katarn cracking at the wound. Harai pulls the blade from the trooper's corpse and slices the arm off the first. He's surprised though when the trooper holds up his arm, sparking and metal.

"Cover is blown, eliminate the Jedi!" Commands the back most trooper, the other two nod.

"Roger roger," they respond. _Commando Droids!_ Spinning away from the pair Harai brings his shoto up into a backwards grip as he reflects volley after volley of plasma bolts back at the Droids. The stolen Katarn armour was doing its job though and protecting the Droids as they closed in on the former Jedi. _Focus!_ Calling on the Force Harai pushes the three droids back with all his might. However as he pushes them towards the door the Droids magnetise the boots of their Kartarn Armour and start to force their way forward through Harai's Force push. Releasing his hold on the droids and jumping atop one Harai stabs downwards and leaving a smoking hole in the droid's chest despite the heavy armour. Leaping off that droid Harai swings the shoto as he twirls and swipes the second to last droid's head off.

"This is BX-213 request immediate assistan-" the commanding droid's call for help dies out as Harai stabs the droid in the neck and decapitating it. Grunting as he examines the blaster wound on his arm Harai pulls a piece of cloth out of one of his pockets and bandages his arm.

"I need to get to some real Troopers, tell them what happened," Harai whispers as he heads to the door, but before he can open it, the door explodes inwards. Harai is thrown back into the apartment as a team of Clone Troopers enter. The Troopers sight in on Harai and raise their weapons.

"Set for kill, he is to be executed for crimes against the Republic," the Clone Officer behind the line of troopers shouts.

"Roger, roger," the line responds. Harai jumps, the blaster bolts from the weapons slamming into the wall around him. Activating his shoto again Harai doesn't hold back as he charges up to the line and begins swiping through it as quickly as he can. The air surrounding the former Jedi becomes filled with the armoured droid limbs and melted chest pieces as he cleaves through them. The blasters continue to go off and Harai shouts in pain as one catches him. Falling to his knees blood leaking from between his lips as his left hand feels his side for the blaster wound that had been a direct hit. Looking up Harai comes face to face with the Droid Commando Commander model, the helmet pulled off as it raised a blaster to his face.

"End of the line Jedi," it vocalises before Harai activates his shoto and stabs it into the droid's chest; the blaster goes off striking Harai directly in his own chest. Collapsing to the ground Harai lands on his back and grunts in pain, more blood welling on his lips before he looks over at the shoto sliding from his grasp, _call… Ah-Ahsoka…_

 _End Chapter VII_

 _A/N:_

 _So for those of you following or reading this, yes I did just kill my own OC, but it was for a reason! I swear! Anyways I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter, I'm getting so close to Act II I can almost taste it. As always thanks to Arty B. Good for their help with inspiration and allowing to borrow some of their elements and thanks to Serpentbane007 without whom this idea wouldn't exist let alone have gotten off the ground. Also 31,400 words roughly written so far! That's a first for me! Thanks again, see you next chapter!_


	9. Act I: Chapter 8: Knowledge

_Path of the Fallen_

 _Chapter VIII:_

 _Knowledge_

* * *

Coruscant Main Medical Centre, Senate District, 19 BBY plus two months and 24 days

Ahsoka wakes up in a daze, pain killers and medicine have been flowing through her body for Force knows how long and she can barely think straight. She doesn't know what time it is as she looks over and sees Riyo fast asleep a bed over from her. A beeping sound pervades Ahsoka's hearing and she groans as she shifts her head over to the other side of her. Seeing her comlink sitting on the bedside table Ahsoka tries to reach for it but her body is too sluggish and isn't responding right. The comlink's relentless beeping finally stops and it begins to play the message recording aloud.

"Sorry, can't answer right now, I'm probably saving my Master out of some mess he got us into, leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP, don't count on it actually soon though, warzone and all," Ahsoka's prerecorded voice states.

"Ahsoka… I'm… so… sorry… I… I don't… I don't want… I… don't want to go…" Harai's whisper comes across the speakers and Ahsoka is stricken with fear. _Harai has never sounded that way_.

"R… Re… Rex…" Ahsoka gasps. Immediately the soldier bursts into the room and Ahsoka does her best to nod at the comlink. Rex grabs the device and replays the message, as he listens to the final part of the recording Rex looks at Ahsoka with her terror stricken eyes. Rex knows what she's feeling, _Harai is like her Vode… and he sounds like he's dying_.

"I'll find him Ahsoka, I promise," Rex growls as he charges out of the room and Plo Koon enters as the officer leaves. Plo's eyes track to Ahsoka and he smiles beneath his mask. Walking forward Plo sits down next to Ahsoka and puts a hand on her head.

"Sleep Ahsoka, I trust Rex to take care of whatever it is, plus you need to sleep it is late and you need rest. I feel your fear, I will not abandon you Ahsoka and neither will anyone here," Plo says as he takes Ahsoka's right hand in his and squeezes it. With that sentiment Ahsoka manages to get her feelings together and she falls fast asleep.

Ord Mantell, Planetary landfall, 19 BBY plus two months and 25 days

Anakin growls as he stares at Appo in the troop transport, Appo knows the General isn't angry with him, and that he's just angry at the situation. The shock troopers of the 501st stand at attention waiting for the lights on the gunship to change so that they could jump out and engage the droids.

Anakin is first out the doors as the gunship hovers over the ground. Activating his lightsaber and slicing through the swaths of droids directly before him Anakin is like a metal scrapper as he works his way through the squad of droids. The Clones start firing destroying more droids and slowly, ever so slowly, the Republic pushes the droids back.

The battle doesn't last long and soon Anakin, Appo, and the other members of the 501st are standing at the city center holding the Separatist leader hostage. Appo was in the middle of negotaiating a surrender from the Confederate General when Anakin's comlink beeped.

"This is Skywalker."

"Anakin I need you in space now! Separatist reinforcements are inbound, get your troops settled then join me up here to hold our position," Obi-Wan shouts.

"I knew this fight was too easy, I'll be there Obi-Wan."

* * *

Coruscant Slums, Unnamed Complex Apartment 4B, 19 BBY plus two months and 25 days

Rex, General Tiin, and General Kota all stand staring at Harai's body. The former Jedi General had bled out from two wounds, one in his side and another directly in his chest, there was no evidence of who had attacked the man, but the blaster marks and lightsaber burns throughout the apartment gave rise to the idea that the fight had been brutal and bloody.

"Who could do this?" Rex asks as he picks up Harai's shoto and starts patting down his body.

"What are you doing!" General Kota shouts as he watches Rex pull out a Barab Crystal, as well as pieces to a lightsaber.

"I'm taking his personal effects and looking for evidence of who attacked him… Ahsoka will want his things, as will Master Plo. War may have turned your customs to nothing, but Mandalorian customs always hold. Plus if I hadn't searched the body I wouldn't have found these," Rex responds as he stands up as he holds a fragment of armour. "This belongs to Katarn Battle Armour, it is worn by specialised Clone Commandos. That means that either Seppie Clankers stole the armour and attacked Harai… or someone on the Council ordered a hit squad to take him out. No matter what there are no bodies and therefore no way to know which."

"There might be… the Force still resonates here, we could figure out that way," General Kota says.

"And leave General Tiin just as undefended and unready for a possible attack as Harai obviously was?" Rex shouts at the other General.

"It is okay Captain, Harai knew the risks of delving so deeply into the Force, and so do I," General Tiin answers. Slowly the Jedi Master sits down with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. The Iktotchi's breathing evens out and Rex can't help but be mesmerised as the world and air stills around the room, everything almost as at peace as is possible. Neither General Kota or Rex know exactly how long they stand there waiting before General Tiin slowly begins to stand again.

"What did you find out?" General Kota asks.

"Commando Droids are loose here on Coruscant… They are responsible for Harai's death, and I might know how they got here too, as well as who's aiding them," General Tiin answers. Rex grins beneath his helmet, _whoever did this is going to pay for hurting someone close to Ahsoka, they'll pay in blood_.

* * *

Coruscant Main Medical Centre, Senate District, 19 BBY two months and 25 days

Plo stands and looks at the pair of girls, Riyo animatedly talking to Ahsoka who was still on bedrest, the senator doing her best to distract Ahsoka from what was happening. Plo could only suggest that Riyo was doing a wonderful job by how much Ahsoka was laughing, but he was worried still; in the Force Ahsoka was a mix of emotions, she'd listened to Skywalker's last message and was infuriated by the Council's decision to send him away, and Riyo had helped her come to terms. Now though with the threat of losing Harai, Rex seeming to be a storm of wrath like Hell's Furies, and the Council's continued meddling in her affairs Ahsoka was a mix of emotions that he couldn't even begin to decipher, and none of them were particularly good. Plo can feel Rex's impression in the Force, along Master Tiin's long before the pair press the entry button or enter the room.

Rex walks directly over to Ahsoka, and with his head lowered in sorrow, hands the young woman Harai's Shoto and the pieces for the lightsaber he'd been working on.

"I'm sorry Commander… I… I failed, but don't worry, I'll make sure whoever did this… they'll pay Ahsoka, I swear by my life they will pay," Rex hisses the last part as Riyo grips Ahsoka's arm tightly. The two Jedi in the room can feel Rex's dejection, anger, and unbridled rage but it is what they feel in Ahsoka which frightens Plo the most. The Togruta is fighting to keep her more dark emotions in check even as tears begin to fill her eyes. Slowly Ahsoka reaches out takes the cloth with the weapon and its pieces in her hand as she looks at Rex. Beside her Riyo tightens her grasp, trying to help anchor Ahsoka in the here and now, and at this moment Plo is happy that the Senator was here, Riyo was doing what no one else in the room could; she was keeping Ahsoka from losing it completely, that being said Plo had already begun to notice the warping metal on the walls and he could tell from the look in Ahsoka's eyes that she was losing to her demons.

"Ahsoka… Rex the and Jedi will find who did this, they'll pay for what they did to your friend Ahsoka. I'll rally the Senate behind it, no way will they escape… I promise," Riyo whispers into Ahsoka's ear, and just like that, with Riyo's hand over Ahsoka's and a few kind words the pressure of the room deflates. Ahsoka latches onto Riyo as she cries over her lost friend, and Plo simply feels the anger that Rex had become pain as he watches with sad eyes. Master Tiin shares a look with his fellow and the pair step out to give Riyo and Ahsoka some space, and to hopefully let Rex calm down.

"What did you find Master Tiin?" Plo asks as the door slides shut.

"Commando Droids stole Republic Trooper armour and then conducted a covert raid to kill Harai, I have a feeling they are also responsible for the attack on Senator Chuchi, and they are attempting to cover something up," Saesee responds.

"So what do we do?" Plo asks.

"We find Senator Dott, and we speak with him directly," Saesee responds.

* * *

Coruscant Senate Building, Senator Dott's Office, 19 BBY plus two months and 25 days

Senator Dott was outraged to say the least as he stood defiantly against the pair of Jedi and strike team of Clone Troopers from Plo's Legion.

"You dare to come here and accuse me!" Senator Dott shouts. "You will rue the day you decided to cross the Trade Federation!"

"And you will rue the day you caused the death of a Jedi!" Master Koon shouts. "You helped smuggle Confederate Commando Droids on to Coruscant, Commando Droids who then killed a Jedi Knight. You are an accessory to murder Senator; and you will be treated as such."

"I have done no such-" Senator Dott begins.

"Shut your _fucking_ mouth," Wolffe shouts as he steps forward hand on his blaster. "You killed a friend of mine, and you have the gall to think you can get away with _it_?"

"I assure that I have not allowed any combat capable droids other than my personal escort. Any Droids consorting with the Confederacy then someone else must have brought them," Senator Dott shouts at the Commander.

"That is where you are wrong Senator," Master Kota growls as he stalks into the room followed by a contingent of his Militiamen. "I have the security holos of you and a small squad of BX series Commando Droids speaking not too long after you departed your ship last, plus we found the recordings of _your_ personal guards pulling the dead BX series' bodies away from where we lost our Jedi. So you'd best get a lawyer, and if you're lucky they'll no more about how to keep you off the death penalty."

"This-"

"This is justice, just like the man whose death you caused would have wanted," Plo responds.

 _End Chapter VIII_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _So too everyone still reading this signals the end of chapters in Act I. There'll be an Epilogue following this as a kind of actual end to Act I. I hope everyone is enjoying this and that you're happy with the direction it's going. Thanks as always to Serpentbane007 and Arty B. Good for their support. See you in the Epilogue then to Act II!_


	10. Act I: Walking Away: Epilogue

_Act I: Ending_

 _Walking Away_

 _Epilogue_

* * *

Coruscant Riyo's Apartment

"Ahsoka's personal recording, entry twelve. Since leaving the Order a lot has happened. I lost my closest friend, I lost my family, I lost my arm and my eye… but not all of it was bad. I gained a job, a new life and purpose, a new family, and most importantly I learned I can survive outside the Order's protection. When Harai died it threw the Council for a loop, and shattered their conviction in bringing me back into the fold. Plo confirmed his wish to resign from the Council when the war was over. Senator Dott faces life in prison, no chance of parole, that was Riyo's doing. Jesse and Kix have stayed on as Riyo's personal security, despite the fact that she can't pay them much. Rex returned to control the 501st, Fives and the others at his side. Wolffe and his men moved off world joining Plo as he became entrenched in the Outer Rim sieges. I… I haven't had much contact with Anakin or Obi-Wan for that matter, they've both been cut off or too busy for anything more than a short 'I'm not dead yet' style of conversation. Sometimes I miss them, I miss it all, but then I remember that I'm still doing something important. Riyo hasn't been safe since the bombing, and apparently her taking the lead in persecuting Senator Dott hadn't helped her appeal amongst the Separatist Forces. I've been protecting her as best I can, but it isn't easy, she's headstrong and determined… much like Padme. I guess there is one more interesting thing that's happened since I've finished physical therapy, but I'll wait on that one until after it happens. End entry," Ahsoka whispers as she puts the data pad away and goes to sleep.

-The Next Day-

Coruscant, Entertainment District

Ahsoka was amazed to say the least, it seemed Riyo had gone all out for her, literally too. The pair of girls were walking down a red carpet, Ahsoka with two lightsabers on her belt which was swathed in the fabric of her nice dress. The gown was long with a slit in the side going almost completely up Ahsoka's thigh. It was a teal colour with intermixed pattern of deeper blue in a winter-esque style.

Riyo stood beside the Togruta with her golden eyes practically glued to the dress hugging Ahsoka's form. To say that Riyo was distracted would have been an understatement as she struggled not to stumble or make a fool of herself in Ahsoka's presence. To Riyo Ahsoka was stunning, the dress not only hugged her form perfectly, but there was still more. Ahsoka's orange skin was revealed by the slit of the dress, and Riyo couldn't help herself as her eyes constantly roamed Ahsoka's form. Add to that the smell, the background, and the intent. _This was supposed to be her and Ahsoka's first date, the first time they'd done something together in a setting that wasn't the Senate or a hospital._ It made Riyo happy that they could be like this, but she was nervous to say the least.

Riyo's blue skin was in perfect contrast to the golden dress she wore, and it was unlikely that the pair was managing to avoid attention as they walked towards the play Riyo had selected for them. Much like Riyo struggled to keep her eyes off Ahsoka, Ahsoka all but happily stares at her charge and date, of course she wasn't supposed to know that yet. Riyo's dress was amazing, it's golden pattern climbed all the way up to the Pantoran's midsection. Unlike Ahsoka's which had slits to improve movement Riyo's dress was perfect for a ball and a dance, in fact Ahsoka was wondering if somehow she'd underdressed.

"So Riyo… I was wondering, is this a _date_?" Ahsoka questioned, her Force powers screaming at her how embarrassed the other woman was. Riyo was blushing a deep indigo as she began playing with her hair and trying to keep her face out of her bodyguard's sight line. The strategy would have worked had it not been for Ahsoka's hand forcing its way into Riyo's and intertwining their fingers. "Because if it is a date… Then I would have to say I'm thoroughly impressed at your ingenuity, thank you."

Riyo smiled as her blush deepened and she pulled forward keeping out of Ahsoka's eyes which were drilling into the back of her head. They entered the theatre and took their seats Riyo somehow managing to seem perfectly regal as she kept one hand in Ahsoka's and the other hand resting lightly on the armrest. Ahsoka was in a slightly different frame of mind; since becoming Riyo's bodyguard Ahsoka had become much more open to finding _new_ solutions to problems she used to just wave her lightsaber at. Now Ahsoka was constantly scanning threats against both her and Riyo's lives, even now when Jesse and Kix were supposed to take care of it all she couldn't help herself. So even on her first real date with the Senator she'd managed to fall for, Ahsoka was afraid, her metal hand digging sharply into armrest with any turbulence in the Force.

"Are you alright Ahsoka? Did I… Did I pick something you don't like?" Riyo asked, the elder woman seeming far more afraid that she'd disappointed Ahsoka than anything else.

"It's fine Riyo, I… I just never learned how to stop being the job I am dedicated to. When I was a Jedi I never stopped. Even when I was a Commander in the Army I never truly stopped leading the troops. I guess now that bleeds over to this as well, I just have to learn to trust my instincts without reacting on them all the time like I'm used to," Ahsoka explains as she looks over at the Pantoran.

"Well, through all of it, I'll be here,' Riyo responds with a sparkle in her eyes that catches Ahsoka's attention. "And for the record, this was a date. So, if you don't have any objections I'm going to start calling you my girlfriend now."

"Well Senator, I might have a couple of objections, not to you, but the circumstances in which you chose to tell me," Ahsoka smiles back playfully.

"Your objections are overruled."

"Bossy, I like that," Ahsoka responds, and as the Opera reaches a crescendo the two women lean in and their lips meet, literal sparks flying in the background.

Outer Rim, Sullust ground, Republic Forward Operating Base

"Rex! Where are those canons? We're getting shredded up here," Anakin shouts into his comlink as he and the few remaining troopers attempt to hold the Base.

"Nearly in position Sir, we got delayed, the enemy really wants their shipyards in orbit back and they don't like us down here at all!" Rex responds. Anakin's lightsaber is a flurry of motion as he reflects blaster bolts back at the Advancing Droid lines.

"Sir! I hope General Kenobi is having better luck than we are!" Appo shouts in amusement as he continues to fire.

"So do I Appo, so do I," Anakin responds calmly.

"Anakin do you read?" Obi-Wan's voice bursts over the comlink.

"Yes Obi-Wan, I'm here."

"We're evacuating you and your men, Separatist forces are inbound with reinforcements for both the fleet and ground battles so we're abandoning the Sullust campaign. We'll regroup at Bespin, I'm sending gunships now."

"Understood Master," Anakin responds with a growl. _Every step forward means three steps backwards, when will it end?_

* * *

 _End Epilogue_

 _A/N:_

 _Hey so for everyone reading I'm going to start work on Act II right away. For those looking for updates on other work, I promise they'll be finished but I'm using this story to take a small break from the RWBY fictions so that I will hopefully come back stronger for them. Hope everyone is enjoying this story! Thanks to Serpentbane007 and Arty B. Good for all their help. See you next Act, also should I post everything in one massive story? Or break it up into Acts?_


End file.
